Always
by stillewolfie
Summary: Mungkin Lucy adalah gadis paling ketus dan pendiam yang pernah Natsu lihat. Namun bukan berarti hanya kedua sifat itu Natsu langsung berhenti menyukainya. Ada sesuatu yang Lucy Heartfilia miliki sehingga membuat seorang Natsu Dragneel begitu tertarik padanya. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak pergi dari sisiku, Luce." CHAP 5 UP! NaLu. RnR?
1. Lucy Heartfilia

Pagi yang baru mulai menjelang di pertengahan musim semi. Di sebuah perumahan elit di kota Magnolia, terdapat sebuah rumah—atau bisa disebut mansion—berdiri megah di deretan rumah tersebut. Mansion bertiga lantai itu memiliki halaman yang luas, pohon-pohon hijau bertengger dipinggirnya, serta pagar yang menjulang tinggi untuk meminimalisasikan adanya pencurian, perampokan, ataupun hal-hal sejenis lainnya.

Di dalam jendela besar paling pojok yang terdapat di lantai dua, terdapat sang _calon pemilik_ mulai membuka mata. Irisnya yang besar mulai menampakkan sinarnya saat samar-samar ia dapat merasakan sinar matahari mulai menembus pertahanan jendelanya. Diam-diam, gadis itu menghela nafas. Lucy Heartfilia mulai terduduk di kasur, menatap pangkal pahanya dengan tatapan kosong. Rambut pirangnya jatuh begitu saja saat kepala gadis itu menunduk.

Dia seperti tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Akhirnya, pewaris tunggal Heartfilia itu berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang terletak di kamarnya itu dan mengambil handuk yang bertengger disana. Lucy membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam, dan menutupnya.

Suara guyuran _shower_ mulai terdengar. Sang gadis hanya berdiam disana, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air _shower_ yang jatuh di kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu yang kini sedang kalut.

Setelah merasa cukup, Lucy segera melilitkan handuk di tubuh cantik nan moleknya, kemudian bersiap berpakaian, menyiapkan segala keperluan, dan mengikat rambut. Lucy menatap dirinya datar di depan cermin. Lalu gadis itu mengambil tas selempang yang tergeletak di meja, dan menutup pintu dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Always by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: sengaja dibuat OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER I. Lucy Heartfilia**

.

.

Lucy menuruni tangga saat ia memandang kedua orang tuanya yang kini duduk di meja makan, tak jauh darinya. Tanpa mengucapkan _selamat pagi_, gadis itu segera duduk di bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Ia mengambil selembar roti dan menyelimutinya dengan selai.

Keheningan mulai melanda. Lucy merasa biasa saja karena memang dari dulu keluarga ini benci keributan disaat-saat kegiatan seperti ini, dan dia sudah memahaminya dengan cukup dalam.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu mulai menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya perlahan. Terus seperti itu, ia menunggu sampai selembar roti ini habis. Gadis itu tampak tak peduli saat sang ibu memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Dua kosakata yang dapat dimengerti, Lucy menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar, seperti tidak minat melihat ayahnya itu. "Baik, papa." kalimat yang cukup jelas bagi Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy menggigit rotinya lagi, mengunyah, dan menelan. Tiga kegiatan itulah yang terus ia lakukan di meja terkutuk ini. Jujur, dalam hati, rumah ini bagaikan rumah hantu, seperti tidak ada yang menempatinya.

Padahal banyak ratusan pelayan yang bekerja disini, serta keluarga utamanya. Namun kenapa kau masih berpikir seperti itu, Lucy Heartfilia?

"Papa dan mama akan pergi siang ini. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengurus keperluanmu."

Suara berat sang ayah mendominasi dengan tenang, acara makan paginya telah selesai. Ia menatap putrinya dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk, namun Lucy juga memandangnya demikian. "Kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak selama kami tidak ada."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Lucy singkat.

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafasnya dalam, ia meletakkan garpu dan pisau di meja, Layla Heartfilia menatap anak semata wayangnya itu teduh, "Kami mungkin akan pergi secepatnya, un—"

"Membahas proyek lagi?" potong anaknya cepat, membuat sang ibu membatu sebentar melihat sifat dingin dan tidak minatnya Lucy kepada ibunya, "Aku sudah tau itu."

Layla menghela nafas panjang, namun wanita itu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Maafkan mama, Lucy. Kami melakukan ini untukmu. Jadi mama harap kau segera beru—"

"Layla."

Suara _baritone_ khas membuat Layla terdiam sembari menatap suaminya yang masih acuh tak acuh. Wanita itu menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat menatap anak serta suaminya menjadi seseorang yang dingin.

Apa ini salahnya? Apa ini salahnya saat dia tidak ada di sisi sang anak saat Lucy membutuhkannya? Apa karena salahnya jika sang suami sering mendidik keras anaknya sehingga putrinya itu menjadi orang keperawakan yang dingin dan kejam?

Memang dia tau, dia bukan ibu yang baik. Dia selalu meninggalkan Lucy disaat anak itu membutuhkannya, membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Namun apa yang dilakukan? Berkutat dan mengobrol sembari tertawa dengan rekan kerja bisnisnya diluar sana! Dia begitu bodoh saat tak menyadari ada seorang putri yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, mengajaknya untuk bermain, bermain bersama layaknya ibu dan anak. Layla sudah meninggalkan Lucy saat umurnya enam tahun, seorang anak polos yang belum mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia ini, yang masih membutuhkan orang tuanya untuk beradaptasi...

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah...

Layla tersentak saat mendengar suara gelas ditaruh. Lucy mengambil tasnya, ia berdiri dan menatap kedua iris coklat ibunya, ia pun mengucapkan salam, meskipun terdengar menyebalkan. "Aku berangkat,"

Sang ibu mengangguk, "Hati-hati, sayang..."

Lucy mengangguk paham, ia pun melirik sang ayah yang masih tidak merespon, terlalu sibuk dengan koran bisnis di tangannya. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar melewati pintu utama.

Aah, lebih baik dia jalan kaki saja. Gadis itu sudah capek mendengar pekikan demi pekikan merepotkan dari teman-teman seangkatannya.

_Blam._

~oOo~

_Srek._

Pintu tertutup dengan manis, Lucy Heartfilia berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat ke bangkunya. Setelah sampai, ia segera membuka buku pelajaran pertama pada hari itu, fisika. Ia segera membuka halaman bab yang akan dipelajari, agar gadis itu bisa mengerti apa yang akan di ajarkan oleh gurunya nanti.

Iris coklatnya dengan lihai membaca isi teori bab itu, serta rumus-rumus yang tercantum di bukunya. Ia juga kadang-kadang mengerjakan soal evaluasi supaya ia dapat mengetahui ilmunya yang ia pelajari sampai mana. Lucy dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju dirinya, membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Ohayou, Lu-chan!" gadis pendek, berambut biru muda, bermata coklat. Bernama Levy McGarden. Sahabat pertamanya di akademi ini, itupun belum tentu bisa disebut sahabat, karena Lucy sering mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Hm."

Jawaban yang janggal, untuk seorang gadis anggun seperti Lucy Heartfilia.

Namun Levy hanya tersenyum manis mendengar gumaman tidak jelas itu.

"Kau kenapa?" gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah _scarlet_, diam-diam suka sesuatu yang manis, berpostur tinggi dan seksi. Bernama Erza Scarlet. Gadis yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah karena dirinya yang paling benci diganggu. Karena sifat inilah, dia dipilih sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua dewan murid Fairy Academy.

"Tidak apa-apa," Lucy mulai membereskan bukunya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa konsen. Lebih baik dia baca novel saja.

Juvia Lockser. Berambut biru panjang bergelombang, bermata besar, penyuka hujan, dan menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romansa. "Lucy-san bilang saja kalau ada masalah."

"Tidak apa, Juvia." jawab Lucy penuh dengan penekanan. Ia benci kalau dia dikhawatirkan seperti ini.

Levy duduk di depan Lucy, sedangkan Juvia duduk disamping kanannya, Erza bersandar di dinding di belakang Lucy. Mata tajamnya mengawasi pintu kelas dengan cermat.

Ia tau... hari ini akan terjadi lagi.

Saat Levy dan Juvia berbincang-bincang, sedangkan Lucy kini sedang membaca novel, Erza dapat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekati kelasnya. Matanya berkilat marah.

'_Cih,_' gadis itu mulai berdiri tegap, _'Mereka lagi...'_

_Drap Drap Drap!_

"—!?" Semua di kelas 11-3 itu tersentak. Membuat mereka semua yang ada dikelas seketika memberhentikan acara kegiatan mereka. Semua menoleh ke pintu, dan dengan cepat, mereka tampak panik dan cepat-cepat menelan ludah mereka.

Kecuali Lucy, tentunya. Mereka berdua—Erza dan Lucy—sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya membaca novelnya dengan tenang.

Langkah itu semakin dekat...

Lucy melirik sekilas, kemudian mata coklatnya menyipit—

_**BRAAAAAAKK!**_

Dan berhasil membuat gadis pendiam ini menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan dana lagi untuk membantu biaya pintu kelas mereka yang selalu rusak setiap hari.

Erza dengan cepat melangkah, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap segerombolan pria yang kini memandangnya terkejut.

"Mau apa kalian kemari? Lagi?"

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi, mengerikan, ber-_prieching_, bermata merah, berambut hitam lebat, maju menghadapi Erza duluan. "Aku mencari si kecil itu, dimana dia?"

Erza diam saja. Ia menatap Gajeel Redfox dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Siapa? Kami tidak memiliki nama yang bernama 'si kecil'."

"Oh ayolah ketua, kau tau aku mencari si—"

"Aku tidak tau, Redfox."

"Cih, setiap hari selalu begini," mata merahnya memandang sekeliling, belum saja ia memandang si kecil—Levy—dengan kedua matanya secara langsung...

_**BUAGH! BRAAAAKK!**_

Gajeel Redfox sudah terkena bogem mentah manis dari seorang Erza Scarlet.

"Wo-oh," gumam si rambut biru, _'Untung aja aku nggak kena...'_ pikirnya sambil mengelus dada.

Gajeel Redfox terlempar jauh hingga meretakkan dinding koridor kelas. Bibirnya mengeluarkan setetes darah, namun pria itu menyeringai kejam, menatap sang ketua dewan murid yang kini menantangnya. "Hebat juga kau.."

Belum dibantu oleh si rambut biru—Gray Fullbuster—yang kini memandang kasihan teman seperjuangannya itu, Gajeel sudah berdiri dengan tegap, serta dengan seringaian bodoh yang banyak menakutkan orang-orang, namun tidak berlaku untuk seorang Erza.

"Hilangkan senyum jelekmu itu, Redfox. Aku muak melihatnya."

"Oh ya, setelah KAU MENERIMA PUKULAN INI, SCARLET!"

Dengan cepat nan telak, Gajeel segera melemparkan tinjunya pada seorang Erza. Saat tinjunya itu sudah sedikiiiiitt lagi terkena wajahnya, gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

_GREP!_

Senyumnya semakin melebar, seolah ini sudah dia prediksi.

Seorang Jellal Fernandes berhasil menahan pukulan anak buahnya. Hoho, tentu saja.

"Hentikan ini, Gajeel." Dengan paksa Jellal melepas tangan kasar Gajeel, "Dia perempuan. Kau sadar itu."

Gajeel berdecak, "Tapi barusan aku dipukul olehnya! Apa kau tida—"

"Itu karena kau menghancurkan pintu mereka," ujar Jellal tenang, ia berbalik dan menatap Erza dengan senyuman. "Maafkan kami, ketua."

Erza tersenyum, "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Lucy dari kejauhan, memutar bola matanya bosan. '_Dasar ketua dewan dan ketua berandalan bodoh...'_

"Gajeel!" Levy berlari secepat kilat, ia mendongak, menatap Gajeel Redfox yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh!" Gajeel berteriak, Levy cemberut. "Kau harus ikut aku!"

"Hah, kemana?"

Gajeel berdecak, dengan ragu ia mulai mengeluarkan buku dari sakunya, sebuah buku tulis yang sengaja ia lilitkan dengan karet. "Aku minta diajari."

"LAGI!?" teriakan Levy membahana, membuat Gajeel seketika menutup kedua telinganya, "HENTIKAN SUARAMU, BOCAH!"

"APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH!?" Levy berkacak pinggang, "AKU MENGAJARIMU MATEMATIKA SEHARIAN SAMPAI LARUT MALAM, DAN AKU DIMARAHI OLEH ORANG TUAKU KARENA PULANG LARUT, DAN KAU SAMPAI SEKARANG TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN MATERI YANG SUDAH KUAJARKAN BERKALI-KALI!? KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU SAMPAI KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI, HAH!?"

Hening...

Gajeel cengo, Erza tersenyum tipis, Juvia tertawa kecil, Gray menahan tawa, Jellal menggelengkan kepala, Lucy memandang mereka datar, dan pria itu... hanya diam.

Gajeel mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dengan semburat merah tipis, ia berkata dengan teriakan. "Aku tau aku bodoh! Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku meminta tolong padamu lagi!?"

"MASIH BANYAK ORANG YANG LEBIH PINTAR DARIPADA AKU! SUDAH SANA, AKU CAPEK!" Levy berteriak lagi, murid-murid yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya hanya memandang gadis itu dengan penuh keterkejutan. Namun yang sudah dekat... yaa, hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

Dan Levy McGarden memasuki kelas, meninggalkan Gajeel Redfox yang membatu seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu kelas yang telah rusak.

"Benar-benar malang nasibmu, Gajeel." Gray pura-pura prihatin sembari menepuk pundak kanan pria itu, yang masih membatu.

Jellal menatap teman-temannya, "Sudah selesai?" Gajeel hanya diam dia menghela nafas berat dan menggaruk belakang rambutnya, ia mengangguk ragu.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, ketua. Dan maafkan soal pintu tadi," Jellal tersenyum tipis kearah Erza, yang dibalas pula dengan senyuman manis.

Gerombolan tadi segera pergi, disusul oleh seseorang yang memang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Pria berambut merah muda, menatap isi kelas itu yang kini terpampang jelas akibat tendangan Gajeel tadi. Saat pria itu mau lewat, dia menemukan iris mata yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kelopak mata berisikan bola mata coklat karamel yang indah, namun dingin dan menusuk.

Kepedihan... dan kesepian.

~oOo~

Asap rokok itu terus mengepul di daerah atap Fairy Academy, hari saat itu sudah menjelang sore, empat gerombolan pria—yang sudah sedari awal membolos—itu sejak tadi terus terdiam di tempatnya. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kegiatan yang lebih penting.

Gray Fullbuster—yang sudah telanjang, entah bajunya berada dimana—kini telah terbaring santai di lantai atap. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengisap nikotin itu dengan damai, ia terus menatap langit berwarna jingga itu... yang siap bergantian dengan malam.

Jellal Fernandes, sang _leader_—bisa dibilang dialah yang paling dewasa diantara mereka—grup itu hanya duduk bersandar ditembok, menikmati alunan lagu yang terngiang di telinga. Pakaian seragamnya terbuka, menampakkan kaus putih polos sebagai dalamannya. Pria itu menutup mata, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus saat itu.

Gajeel Redfox, entah lelaki itu sedang apa di pojokkan. Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti orang bodoh. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas berat. Terus saja ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Levy meneriakinya, dan gadis itu tidak akan mengajarinya lagi.

Mirisnya hidupmu, Gajeel.

Gray melirik kearah temannya berambut merah muda itu. Daritadi dia diam saja, wajahnya selalu mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang hampir gelap. Tatapannya begitu teduh, seolah memikirkan sesuatu...

"Hoi, Flamehead," Gray memanggil, namun tak dijawab. Akhirnya yang dilanda rasa kepo yang kental, Gray berniat duduk disebelah frienemy-nya itu. Mereka sama-sama menatap langit sore.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Natsu Dragneel menoleh malas, menatap dongkol kearah Gray yang kebingungan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Gray berdecak, "Kau ini, masih untung aku menegurmu seperti ini, baka!"

Natsu hanya diam, ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya, dan menatap lantai. "Hei Ice brain, kau tau sesuatu... tentang gadis pirang itu?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Hmm.." Natsu menengadah keatas, ia tampak berpikir. "Dia berambut pirang, matanya besar, rambutnya suka dikun—"

"Namanya Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Mereka berdua mendelik kearah Jellal yang sama membalas mereka, "Dia sahabat Erza. Orangnya agak pendiam, tapi sebenarnya baik."

Natsu mengernyit, Gray terdiam, dan kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya, "Oooh yang itu!"

"He? Kau tau dia?"

"Tentu saja, baka!" Gray berteriak, membuat air liurnya muncrat ke muka Natsu, "Dia pewaris tunggal seluruh tahta keluarga Heartfilia. Keluarganya begitu terkenal dan sangat berpengaruh di Fiore, Natsu. Masa kau tidak tau sih!?"

Natsu menggeleng. Gray menepuk jidatnya. "Makannya sering-sering nonton berita!"

"Hehe," tiba-tiba Natsu nyengir, "Aku kan tidak punya tivi dirumah."

Dan Gray menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali.

"Tapi, Jellal," Jellal melirik Natsu, "Dia kaya kan?"

Jellal mendengus, "Tentu saja."

"Apa dia punya banyak teman?"

Jellal terdiam sebentar, ia tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya tidak, dia tidak suka bergaul."

Natsu mengangguk-ngangguk.

Entah saat melihat kelopak besarnya itu, pria itu begitu terpikat dengan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh iris coklat muda itu. Natsu terdiam, ia kemudian beranjak dari atap dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku duluan," ucapnya datar.

"Hei, nggak pulang ba—"

Pintu atap tertutup.

Gray mendengus kesal, "Dasar bodoh."

~oOo~

Lucy Heartfilia berjalan kaki di kerumunan orang banyak pada malam itu. Ia terlihat berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang disana. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju gang kecil sebagai jalan pintas menuju perumahannya.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Dia lelah melihat keramaian ini.

Saat berjalan santai di gang kecil itu. Dilihat dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat beberapa preman disana—dilihat dari pakaian mereka—nongkrong disitu. Salah satu dari mereka, merasakan keberadaan Lucy dan menoleh kearahnya, membuat sang preman menyeringai puas. Namun Lucy masih berjalan seperti biasa.

Preman yang kebetulan melihatnya tadi memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. Seketika membuat mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju Lucy yang masih berjalan santai, hendak melewati jalan pintas itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kaki orang asing sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Bisa anda minggir, saya ingin lewat." ucap Lucy sopan.

Sang preman menatap penuh arti pada Lucy, "Seharusnya kau yang minggir, Nona. Ini daerah kami." ucap pria botak berbadan besar.

Lucy menghela nafas, kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan keluar agar bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke jalan ramai. Namun itu akan berhasil jika sang preman memegang bahunya untuk berhenti. "Kau sudah sampai sini, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menggoda.

Kedua preman lainnya, menatap Lucy dari pandangan bawah sampai atas, tatapan berbahaya itu terpampang jelas di iris coklat Lucy. Gadis itu menunduk, ia menatap datar salah satu preman yang mendekatinya dengan wajah nakal, "Ayo kesini, manis~"

Beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan mendekati Lucy. Lucy hanya menunduk.

Gadis itu sedang kesal.

Empat langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Dua langkah...

Lucy menyeringai.

_DUAKH!_

"ARGH!"

_BRAAAAKK!_

Dengan cepat serta pemikiran yang pas, Lucy berhasil menendang area sensitif pria itu dan menonjoknya sampai terpental beberapa meter, membuat sang preman terkena tong sampah yang berserakan di ujung gang.

"BOS!" preman berambut coklat itu berlari menuju bos mereka, hendak menyadarkan pria botak itu.

"KAU—!" dengan cepat, preman berambut pirang kehijauan itu mengambil balok kayu yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, membuat Lucy tersentak.

_DAK!_

"—!"

Lucy dengan sebisanya ia menghindar, namun terlambat. Balok itu berhasil mengenai betisnya, membuatnya terjatuh dan meringis. Ia menengadah, menatap tajam sang preman yang kini telah tertawa. "Rasakan itu, gadis pirang!"

Preman itu bersiap mengayunkan balok itu lagi kearah kepala Lucy. Gadis yang merupakan keturunan Heartfilia itu menatapnya tajam, dan dengan cepat ia memegang kedua balok itu dengan kedua tangannya, menahannya agar tidak mengenai kepala Lucy.

"Cih, kau sok hebat ya!" preman itu memegang kuat balok tersebut, ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat raut wajah Lucy yang tampak menahan sakit.

Oh ayolah, badan serta kekuatan orang ini lebih hebat dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya gadis biasa.

Lucy dengan segenap hatinya menahan balok itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan balok itu lepas kearah pria gendut di depannya.

Preman itu berdecak, urat-urat di daerah lengan dan kepala sudah muncul di wajah preman tersebut. "KAU BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA GADIS PIRANG!"

Lucy menyipitkan matanya, ia memandang tajam kearah preman tadi.

_BUK!_

Dengan telak dan tepat, Lucy berhasil menendang area sensitif pria itu dengan kaki kanannya yang tidak terluka, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia memukul pria itu hingga terpental menjauhi dirinya.

Haha, si preman berambut hijau itu sama nasibnya dengan si botak.

Gadis itu berdiri, menatap tajam sang preman berambut coklat yang gemetaran melihatnya, "AWAS KAU, KAMI AKAN MENGHAJARMU KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI!" dengan cepat pula ia membopong kedua temannya dan keluar dari gang kecil itu.

Kini, hanya Lucy sendiri disana, dengan pakaiannya yang kotor, serta betis kirinya yang membiru. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, dia lelah, capek, ingin dia segera pulang dan tidur.

Ia mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergeletak itu, ia berbalik, berjalan pincang keluar dari gang itu. Hendak keluar dari sana dan menuju rumahnya.

"Ukh..." gadis itu mendesah pelan, meringis kesakitan saat ia merasakan denyut-denyut luar biasa di kaki kirinya. Ia mencoba agar air matanya tidak keluar, kali ini, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Sudah cukup dia membuang air matanya hanya karena hal tidak penting seperti ini.

Matanya menyipit saat sinar itu mengenai matanya, ia memicingkan mata. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sosok orang dengan motor sport yang menyala. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus berjalan pincang dan ingin melewati orang itu.

"Eh? Itu kau?"

Suara berat, dia tau kalau orang itu laki-laki. Ia menghela nafas saat menuju lelaki itu, karena dia pas berada di jalan keluar gang.

Rambut merah muda mencolok, mata onyx yang sipit, dan selalu memakai syal berwarna putih.

Natsu Dragneel.

Awalnya Lucy tampak terkejut, karna ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang satu sekolah dengannya disini. Namun tampangnya berubah datar saat melihat cengiran khas yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hei, Luce!" Natsu turun dari motor dan mematikan mesinnya, ia melepas helmet-nya, Natsu menampakkan senyumnya, "Kau hebat bisa melawan mereka, padahal kau sendirian lho."

Lucy mendelik kesal, "Jadi daritadi kau membuntutiku?"

Natsu dengan bodohnya, mengangguk.

Gadis pirang itu menggeram kesal, memandang sinis pria berambut pinkish yang tampak bodoh. Gimana tidak kesal? Natsu dari awal sudah membuntutinya, dan saat Lucy diserang oleh ketiga preman tadi, pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa!? Apa itu pantas disebut 'laki-laki' hah!?

"Ah, kau tampak terluka," ia menunjuk betis Lucy yang membengkak, "Waah, ini sakit sekali ya!?"

Belum Natsu hendak menyentuh dan memeriksa luka itu, Lucy dengan kasar segera menepis tangannya. Gadis itu memandang tajam Natsu, "Jangan sentuh."

Natsu awalnya terdiam saat menatap pandangan tak bersahabat dari Lucy. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk, "K-Kau marah ya gara-gara tadi nggak kutolong? Maaf ya, Luce! Aku benar-bena—"

Lucy tidak menghiraukannya, ia segera melewati Natsu tanpa bicara.

"Hei!" Natsu berbalik, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu! Rumahmu dekat sini kan? Hoi Luce-!"

"Bisa kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu? Namaku Lucy, bukan Luce!" Lucy memotongnya dengan kasar serta diiringi dengan bentakan. Natsu terbelalak, ia langsung sadar saat menatap Lucy yang begitu bengis memandangnya, "Kau menggangguku! Tinggalkan aku dan pulanglah!" Lucy berteriak lagi.

Natsu mengernyitkan alis, "Tidak mau! Kau sedang terluka! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

"Tapi kau menggangguku!" Lucy menghela nafas keras, ia benci melihat rambut merah mudanya. Gadis itu segera berbalik pulang.

Sedangkan pria yang ditinggalkan hanya memandang kepergian si gadis pirang dengan tatapan cemberut. Setelah Lucy berbelok ke kanan dan menghilang dari pandangan, Natsu segera berlari menuju motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Dan setelah itu ia pergi menyusul sang gadis yang kini sedang terluka.

~oOo~

"Sudah kubilang, pergi dan pulanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa, Dragneel!"

"Tapi kau terluka Luce! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini!"

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku terluka!? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Oh ayolah Luce, naiklah dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Tidak perlu! Rumahku sudah ada di depan sana!"

Natsu dan Lucy, kini berada di posisi yang berbeda. Natsu yang sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan pelan hingga menjajari Lucy yang berjalan pincang di trotoar. Mereka terus berbicara dengan volume yang keras sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang di jalan persimpangan itu sedikit melirik ke mereka.

"Luce—"

"Luce Luce Luce! Namaku Lucy, bukan Luce!"

"Oke oke, dengar," dengan cepat, Natsu segera memutar tubuh Lucy agar menghadapnya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa melawan, toh kini kakinya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lucy memandang Natsu tajam, "Lepas tanganmu atau kupukul kau."

Natsu menghela nafas, dengan berat hati ia melepas kedua tangannya di bahu mungil gadis itu. Ia melirik betis Lucy yang membengkak, "Ini sakit, kan?"

Lucy hanya diam, ia masih menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Natsu menghela nafas, "Kalau sakit, biarlah aku membantumu. Kita teman kan? Aku tidak mau luka ini semakin membesar sampai besok kau tidak masuk sekolah. Ja—"

"Apa pedulimu, Dragneel?" Lucy memotong, "Kau bukan temanku. Kau bahkan tidak membantuku menghajar preman tadi, dan apa yang kau lakukan, hn? BERDIAM DIRI SAMBIL MELIHATKU HAMPIR DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA? Hah!" Lucy berdengus keras, "Kau bukan temanku, semuanya omong kosong!"

"Tapi pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tau itu kau!" Natsu kini berteriak, habis sudah kesabarannya, "Aku hanya ragu untuk memandang lebih dekat, a—"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?" Lucy memotong, lagi. "Kalau kau ragu, kenapa mesti menungguku? Daripada mengurusku, lebih baik kau urus dirimu yang terlalu bodoh ini. Natsu Dragneel!"

Dan dengan telak panah perkataan pedas itu berhasil mengenai jantung Natsu.

Lucy menghela nafas keras, dengan hati yang kini panas ia segera berjalan lagi, meninggalkan Natsu yang terdiam akibat perkataannya tadi. Tepat pada malam itu, seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa bertekuk lutut pada seorang Lucy Heartfilia...

~oOo~

Dengan susah payah, Lucy bersyukur kini ia sudah ada di depan perumahannya. Ia berjalan memasuki perumahan tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang kini begitu dekat. Lucy mendongak, bahkan dari jarak ini ia bisa melihat rumahnya yang tinggi.

Hari sudah malam, bulan kini tepat di tengah-tengah, lampu yang memang sengaja dinyalakan untuk menerangi jalan perumahan tersebut kini menjadi penerangan bagi Lucy. Gadis itu dengan wajah lelah berjalan menahan luar biasa sakit di kakinya.

Jujur saja, dia sudah tidak kuat.

_Brukh!_

Badan gadis itu berkeringat dingin, kini nafasnya tidak teratur. Entah kenapa hanya dengan luka di kakinya bisa membuatnya seperti orang yang sesak nafas. Lucy menutup matanya, ia sedikit melirik kakinya, dan matanya terbelalak saat warna biru itu perlahan-lahan menjadi warna ungu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dengan rasa sakit yang melanda, ia mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu di tembok disampingnya.

_'Oh ayolah Lucy, sedikit lagi...'_

Dari kejauhan, Natsu Dragneel menaiki motornya namun mesinnya tak menyala, mata onyx itu mengawasi gerak-gerik Lucy yang sedari tadi sudah mencoba untuk berdiri. Ingin rasanya pria itu berlari dan menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan, dan menuntun gadis itu pulang.

Tapi karena keras kepala, Lucy pasti tidak akan mengijinkan itu.

Dan entah rasa khawatir yang luar biasa, terpaksa Natsu harus mengikutinya lagi sampai sini, di perumahan elit kota Magnolia. Jujur saja, sejak bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik disana sampai-sampai Natsu dibuat repot begini. Sesuatu yang dimiliki Lucy... yang berhasil membuat Natsu tertarik.

"Uuh.. hiks.."

Natsu tersentak, ia menegakkan kepala, menatap kaget melihat punggung Lucy yang bergetar.

"Papa... Mama..."

'_Jadi orang tuanya...'_ Natsu menatap gadis itu sendu.

Yah, setidaknya mencoba, tidak apa-apa kan?

Dengan cepat Natsu memarkir motornya di dekat sana, pelan-pelan ia menghampiri gadis itu agar Lucy nanti tidak berteriak dan berhasil memukulnya. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Kini tinggal langkah lagi, Natsu akan berhasil menepuk bahu gadis itu. Namun ia mencoba mengintip sebentar, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat air mata gadis itu sangat deras, saking sedihnya bisa membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Natsu tampak tercengang sebentar.

Lucy yang pendiam dan ketus itu... menangis?

Setiap pria pasti tidak akan tega jika melihat seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya... termasuk Natsu.

_Puk.._

Lucy tercengang, tanpa menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu, gadis itu mendongak dengan cepat. Iris karamel itu membulat.

Seorang Natsu Dragneel sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Bisakah... aku mengantarmu pulang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"... ya,"

"Waahh! Besarnya~!"

Kini, Natsu berhasil memapah Lucy sampai di pagar rumahnya. Dengan cepat Lucy segera menekan tombol merah yang khusus untuk monitor langsung di samping pagar tersebut, dan munculah wajah seorang pria berumur yang kini menatap datar mereka, _"Maaf, bi—Lady-sama! A-Anda-!"_

"Bisa kau buka, Hue? Aku lelah," ucap Lucy datar, ia tidak peduli Natsu yang masih tercengang melihat monitor di depan mereka.

_"Te-Tentu, Lady-sama!"_

Dan di detik berikutnya, pagar besar itu terbuka lebar, siap untuk dimasuki. Natsu hanya membatu di tempat, membuat Lucy yang ada disampingnya mendelik kesal, "Sampai kapan kau begitu? Jangan seperti orang bodoh!"

"Hehe, maaf maaf," dengan cepat, Natsu segera menuntun Lucy ke pintu utama Mansion Heartfilia. Dalam perjalanan, Natsu tidak berhentinya berdecak takjub melihat pemandangan halaman rumah Lucy. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memasang raut datar, ia sudah terbiasa melihat ini semua.

Di pikirannya, wajah Natsu yang tersenyum berputar-putar di otaknya. Dan orang ini melihat Lucy menangis! Agh! Betapa malunya gadis itu!

"Terima kasih," kata Lucy datar, ia menatap Natsu yang cengar-cengir. Gadis itu memandangnya dongkol.

Natsu mengangguk singkat, ia tersenyum melihat Lucy. "Jangan lupa diobati lukanya, nanti infeksi loh."

Dengan ragu, Lucy mengangguk.

"Yasudah, aku pulang ya! Jaa~" Natsu berbalik, pria itu berlari kecil menuju pagar dan segera pergi dari kediaman Heartfilia. Setelah menghilang dari pandangan, Lucy segera membuka pintu.

Sepi.

Itulah kesan pertama saat melihat ruang tamu utama Heartfilia. Sepi, seperti tidak ada kehidupan di rumah itu. Para pelayan sudah beristirahat akibat malam sudah larut. Gadis itu sudah malas memanggil pelayan untuk membantunya mengobati luka merepotkan ini, lebih baik dia obati sendiri saja.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Lucy Heartfilia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Huwaaa~! aku di fandom Fairy Tail! ini fict pertamaku loh disini, padahal aku ini author fandom Naruto, tpi entah kenapa jadi pengen main kesini. hehe :)

Okee okee, ini dengan... NaLu! dan pair yang lain juga termasuk kok. Nanti ada GruVia, JerZa, dan GaLe! ehehe, doakan aku ya biar update cepet~!

Oke oke, mind to RnR minna? ;)

**AYO REVIEW REVIEW. karena review anda sangat berarti bagi saya**. :D


	2. Just You and Me

**Lucy POV**

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Nona, saatnya bangun."

Suara kalem pelayan diluar sedikit mengagetkanku. Aku segera membuka mata dengan malas dan menghela nafas kesal. Aku mendelik kesal kearah pintu, dasar ganggu orang tidur saja!

"No-"

"Iya iya, aku bangun, Rika." ucapku malas. Aku tau pelayanku yang satu itu, dia berwajib sebagai pelayan yang spesial. Yah.. spesial membangunkanku, sih.

Setelah yakin pelayan sialan itu pergi, aku segera mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu, kubuka jendela balkon agar udara pagi masuk ke kamar menyesakkan ini. Aku menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Aku sedikit menunduk kebawah, melihat apa lukaku masih baik-baik saja.

Dan aku bersyukur kali ini betisku masih terbungkus perban dengan manis.

Setelah membuka perban, aku pelan-pelan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Aku berniat mengganti perbannya nanti.

Cih, kau kira aku seorang perempuan malas yang suka bolos? Dunia akan kiamat kalau aku akan melakukan itu.

Air dari shower mulai berjatuhan, membasahi tubuhku yang tidak dibalut oleh sehelai pakaian apapun. Setelah cukup menggosok badan, aku pun berniat menggosok gigi dan membilasnya segera. Aah... rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan!

_'Bisakah... aku mengantarmu pulang?'_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, otakku mulai berputar di kejadian kemarin. Malam dimana aku bertemu Natsu Dragneel pertama kali. Padahal aku satu sekolah dengannya, tapi kenapa dia jarang kelihatan ya? Atau dia sering bolos?

Oh iya, dia ikut geng Jellal, dan otomatis dia itu... berandalan!?

HAH?

Si Dragneel yang tampangnya seperti kera busuk dengan rambut pink, serta sifat bodohnya itu... BERANDALAN!?

Tapi.. kalau dia berandalan kenapa dia tidak menolongku kemarin!? Tch, dasar laki-laki tanpa mental!

Lupakanlah si naga bodoh itu Lucy, sekarang fokus ke sekolahmu saja, tidak ada untungnya kalau kau memikirkan orang itu!

Setelah melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku, aku segera membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Dan pada saat aku berniat ke tempat tidur, ingin mengambil pakaian seragamku.

Aku terdiam. Mulutku menganga. Mataku melotot. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hoi, Luce!"

Disana... te-tepat di pinggir ranjangku, aku melihat seorang Natsu Dragneel duduk menghadapku, duduk disamping seragamku. Dengan cengiran bodohnya.

_BUK!_

"APA-APAAN KAU, MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Always by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: sengaja dibuat OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER II. Just You and Me**

.

.

"PERGI PERGI PERGI!"

"A-Aduh, Luce, Sakiitt!"

Hari masih pagi, burung-burung bahkan baru bersiap meninggalkan sarangnya. Namun Mansion Heartfilia ini sudah ribut akibat teriakan sang majikan yang tidak jelas membunuh kesunyian para pelayan yang sedang bekerja. Takut ada kenapa-kenapa, beberapa pelayan serta bodyguard segera berlari menuju lantai dua, bertepat di kamar sang majikan tercinta, Lucy Heartfilia.

"KENAPA KAU DISINI!? DA-DAN... BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SAMPAI SINIII!?"

Lucy terengah-engah, menatap bengis Natsu Dragneel yang kini memandangnya polos. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Lucy yang sekarang, ia hanya menyengir seperti biasa, "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama, Luce!"

Lucy menjatuhkan bantal kasur yang menjadi senjatanya untuk memukul Natsu, wajahnya memerah hebat. "Ma-Maksudku, bagaimana kau... masuk ke kamarku, Dragneel!?"

"Eh? Ooohh," Natsu tertawa, "Aku manjat, Luce!"

Dan Lucy berharap ia pingsan saat itu juga.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

"No-Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa!?"

Lucy mendelik marah kearah pintu, kemudian ia melirik Natsu, "Kau.. SEMBUNYI!"

"E-Eh? Kenapa, Aku kan-"

Tanpa babibu, dengan kekuatan supernya, Natsu berhasil digerek oleh Lucy menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menguncinya, Lucy menghirup nafasnya. Kemudian berkata dengan tenang, "Ada apa, Rika?"

"Sa-Saya mendengar Anda berteriak, tadi. Apa disana tidak apa-apa?" ucap pelayannya itu panik.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Yaya, semuanya terkendali, Rika."

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Bisa kalian pergi? Aku ingin berangkat sekolah, jadi kuharap kalian tidak menggangguku agar aku tidak terlambat nanti." ucap Lucy dengan penuh penekanan.

Mereka terdiam. Para pelayan kemudian mengisyarakatkan para bodyguard untuk segera pergi. "Maafkan kami, Nona."

"Hn."

Setelah yakin mereka sudah pergi dari koridor kamar Lucy, gadis itu cepat-cepat memakai baju dengan wajah panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Ia barusan mendapatkan tamu dan keadannya bahkan sangat memalukan! Dia hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang tipis dan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki melihatnya secara langsung!?

Lebih baik Lucy pingsan daritadi.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Lucy perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan menatap Natsu yang terdiam membelakanginya, gadis itu menaikkan alis. Ia pun memegang bahu tegapnya.

Tapi Natsu diam saja.

Lucy melotot ngeri.

Kini, Natsu melihat dengan mata terbuka lebar, di depannya, terpampang sebuah bra merah muda berenda tergantung di tiang shower.

Dan Lucy benar-benar bodoh tidak membawanya tadi.

_PLAK!_

"DASAR KAU, PERVEEERRRTTT!"

~oOo~

Setelah menyakinkan semua pelayan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, akhirnya Lucy pun siap berangkat. Kini, ia sedang ada di ruang makan untuk sarapan seperti biasa. Ditemani oleh selai stroberi ternama dengan roti Perancis yang harum dan manis.

Sedangkan Natsu? Dia sudah ditendang oleh Lucy lewat jendela.

"Apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Nona?"

Sang pelayan dengan sopan selalu menunggu sang majikan di belakangnya. Lucy mengangkat tangannya pelan, menandakan ia sudah selesai. Gadis itu mengelap mulutnya dengan anggun. "Tidak, terima kasih atas makanannya."

Mereka—para pelayan—mengangguk sopan.

Lucy berdiri, ia berjalan keluar, pergi ke sekolah melewati pintu utama. Dan seperti biasa, ia tidak mau ditemani supir hari ini.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Ia memandang lorong rumahnya dengan seksama. Gadis itu tampak berpikir.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Natsu Dragneel terlintas di otaknya.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy berbalik, ia segera berlari kecil kepada para pelayannya yang sedang membereskan meja makan, ia memutar bola matanya bosan—

—Dia kan keras kepala. Tidak mungkin si kera busuk itu langsung pergi dengan sekali usiran.

"Mei, bisa kau bungkuskan roti itu untukku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luce!"

Apa yang Lucy duga, benar.

Disana, beberapa meter jauh darinya, Lucy memandang tak suka saat Natsu melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan penuh suka cita. Lelaki itu sudah _stand by_ diatas motornya, menunggunya untuk segera keluar dari gerbang. Yap, Natsu ada di luar pekarangan rumahnya, dilengkapi oleh pagar besi yang terkunci.

"Maafkan saya, Lady-sama. Orang itu tetap bersikeras disana meski saya sudah mengusirnya."

"Tidak apa, dia memang gila."

Itulah sepelintir obrolan antara Lucy dan Hue, penjaga gerbang kepercayaannya.

Setelah membuka pagar dan melihat sang pelayan serta satpamnya membungkuk hormat, Lucy segera berjalan menuju gerbang dan keluar dari kediaman Heartfilia. Ia sekarang ada di depan luar pagar, bersama Natsu yang kini nyengir di depannya.

"Sudah siap?"

Lucy mendengus, siap untuk apa?

_Set._

Gadis pirang itu menyodorkan sebungkus plastik berisi roti dan minuman botol... pada Natsu.

Natsu mengernyit, bingung. "Ini? Untuk apa?"

"Makanlah, kau daritadi sudah disini kan?" tanya Lucy datar, "Aku tau kau lapar."

Lelaki berambut norak di depannya mengerjap polos, dan kemudian wajah itu memancarkan senyuman lebar. "Hehe, kau tau saja, Luce!" kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan memakannya lahap.

Wajah-wajah bodoh seperti Natsu kan pasti tunduk pada makanan. Itulah pemikiran Lucy.

Setelah memastikan orang di depannya ini makan, Lucy segera berjalan menjauhi area perumahannya, dan meninggalkan Natsu. Orang yang ditinggalkan pun menaikkan alis, segera Natsu buang sisa makanannya dan berlari menghampiri Lucy, "Hoi, Luce! Mau kemana?"

"Sekolah." ucap Lucy malas.

"Ayo kuantar," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy, namun ditepisnya dengan kasar. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengantarmu kan? Hargailah sedikit, Luce..." kata Natsu, nadanya sedikit memelan.

Lucy mendengus, "Untuk apa? Kau hanya menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, Dragneel. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini hanya untuk mengantarku kan? Sudahlah, sana."

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa berangkat sendiri, tidak harus denganku."

Lucy berbalik, ia berjalan sendirian dan keluar dari kompleks perumahannya. Meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan.

~oOo~

"Wah wah, apa yang kita dapatkan hari ini?" Gray Fullbuster, menyeringai sambil duduk disamping sahabatnya, "Kenapa mukamu suram begitu, Flamehead?"

Natsu menelungkuplan wajahnya di meja, setitik air mata sudah muncul di kelopak matanya, "Dia membenciku... dia tidak menginginkanku, Ice Princess..."

"Heh? Siapa yang tidak menerimamu?" tanya Gray.

Dengan air mata yang muncul, serta sesenggukan yang cukup nyaring, Natsu berkata, "D-Dia... Luce..."

_Srek._

"Permisi, apa ada Eve disini?"

Natsu melototkan mata, suaranya terdengar familiar, itu... Lucy!

"Ah, Lucy, ada apa?" Evergreen berjalan menuju pintu kelas, ia tersenyum kearah gadis pirang yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Terimakasih bukunya, aku sangat terbantu." kata Lucy, sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Eve tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, setimpal?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Oh, jadi kau dengannya? si Heartfilia?" Gray menyeringai, ia mencolek pipi Natsu pelan, "Kau pintar memilih wanita, Flamehead."

"Cih," Natsu mendecih, segera ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kelas, tempat ratu cantiknya berada, "Oohh~ Luce~!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Lucy segera menoleh, menatap jijik pada Natsu yang nyengir lebar padanya. "Eve, aku pergi."

Evergreen mengangguk.

"Eh Eh, Luce! Mau kemana?" tanya Natsu, ia segera memegang tangan Lucy.

Segera Lucy menepis tangan Natsu dan berjalan ke kelasnya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan tak berguna itu. Sudah jelas dia mau ke kelas, kan? Memang mau kemana lagi?

Ia tidak peduli pada Natsu yang berlari kecil dan berjalan di sampingnya, langkah gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya, lalu menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Natsu tersenyum, "Tentu aku mau ikut denganmu, Luce! Memang mau kemana lagi?"

"Pergi." kata Lucy, mata karamelnya menyipit.

Tanpa menyadari aura hitam Lucy-nya mulai keluar, Natsu berkata dengan cemberut, "Kenapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku sih, Luce? Aku kan hanya ingin bermaksud baik!"

Lucy menghela nafas, bermaksud baik katanya? Orang ini hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya saja!

Natsu dan Lucy, saling menatap satu sama lain. Natsu memandang gadis di depannya dengan riang serta senyuman lebar, sedangkah Lucy hanya menatapnya heran sekaligus kesal.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di gang kecil itu, Natsu terus saja mengikutinya terang-terangan, tidak peduli dengan ocehan Lucy yang memintanya pergi. Bahkan gadis itu sadar betul jika ada seseorang yang memantaunya dari jauh waktu berjalan ke sekolah tadi pagi. Kenapa orang ini begitu perhatian padanya? Memang apa yang selama ini Lucy perbuat?

Kok gadis itu jadi... gengsi ya?

"Kau hanya menyusahkan dirimu, Dragneel. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal lain," Lucy terdiam sebentar, "Seperti.. bermain dengan geng kecilmu itu."

"Nah," Natsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Lucy, "Jellal sedang sibuk dengan Erza, jadi kami jarang berkumpul akhir-akhir ini." Natsu tersenyum, "Dan tentu saja aku selalu ada waktu untukmu, Luce!"

Natsu merangkul Lucy, dan sukses dengan tepisan kuat dari gadis itu, "Kau menyebalkan."

Pria aneh itu hanya tersenyum lebar, "Apa itu pujian untukku?"

Lucy memasang wajah malas, orang di depannya benar-benar bodoh.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula dengan Natsu. Dari kejauhan, mereka menatap Levy berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka—Lucy tepatnya.

Saat sudah ada di depan Lucy, ia tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makan siang bersama."

Lucy menatap Levy sebentar, sebelum berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, meninggalkan Levy dan Natsu di belakangnya.

Levy tersenyum lebar, "Duluan ya—eh, Natsu?"

Natsu melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, "Yo, Levy!"

Gadis pendek itu mengernyitkan alis, "Kau... habis mengobrol dengan Lu-chan?"

Natsu mengangguk cepat, "Dia teman bicara yang baik, kau tau?"

Levy terdiam. Apa tadi dia bilang? Teman bicara yang baik?

"Ne, jadi kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke taman," Levy tersenyum, "Mau ikut?"

Natsu ber-grins ria.

~oOo~

_Fairy Academy Park, Magnolia City, 13.12 PM._

Lucy mengambil sepotong sushi di kotak bekalnya, ia diam tak berbicara. Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara sambil tertawa.

Baginya, itu rasanya tidak sopan jika seseorang sedang makan sambil berbicara.

"Ne Lu-chan, mau mencoba?"

Lucy melirik makanan Levy di sampingnya, ia menggeleng sopan, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Levy tersenyum kecil, "Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Natsu, ya?"

Lucy menaruh sumpitnya, lalu menatap Levy, "Tidak, dia yang mengikutiku terus."

Mendengar itu, Mira langsung menoleh cepat kearah Lucy, "Kau dekat dengan Natsu? Wah, kudengar dia tidak dekat dengan perempuan loh, kau sangat beruntung, Lucy!"

Lucy memandang malas teman-temannya. Kenapa harus takjub begitu sih?

"Jadi jadi," Mira menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, "Apa sudah ada kemajuan diantara kalian?"

Lucy mendengus, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju gedung. Gadis itu berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Terlalu malas untuk membicarakan Natsu.

Sambil melihat punggung Lucy menjauh, Juvia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya Lucy-san sedang marah..."

"Mira, lebih baik kau jangan bicara begitu!" teriak Cana.

"Tapi aku kan hanya bertanya!" teriak Mira.

Levy memandang maklum mereka, "Tenang, Lu-chan memang begitu kok."

Gadis pendek itu yakin, Lucy tidak akan kesal. Levy pasti yakin kalau Lucy hanya heran saja melihat mereka.

Dan ia semakin tersenyum lebar saat tidak menyadari keberadaan kepala pink itu. Well, karena dia sudah mengejar gadisnya, tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Natsu tadi ada bersama mereka? Di atas pohon, tepatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana si Flamehead?" Gray duduk disamping Gajeel, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

"Aku tak tau," kata Gajeel, kini ia sedang tidur-tiduran di atap.

Gray pun mengangguk-ngangguk, ia kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan memandang ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, "Ooh,"

.

.

.

"Luce!"

Natsu berlari kecil, kemudian menjajari langkahnya dengan Lucy. Lucy mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, Dragneel? Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Hehe, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja." ucap Natsu, ia melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, "Lagipula kau sendirian terus kan? Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku ikut."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Lucy, ia berjalan lagi, "Aku benci melihatmu."

Natsu tersenyum, ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan pedas dan menghina dari gadis itu, "Aku tidak peduli."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Lucy memandang Natsu dengan wajah bingung.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Natsu terus saja mengikutinya? Kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya? Kenapa Lucy harus selalu ada di samping Natsu?

Apa sebegitu pentingnyakah... Lucy di mata Natsu?

Apa spesialnya gadis itu? Lucy hanyalah perempuan yang pendiam dan menyebalkan!

Jadi untuk apa...?

"Kenapa..." Lucy menuduk, tidak berani menatap Natsu, "... kau peduli padaku?"

Natsu terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah, Luce."

Lucy tersentak. Bersalah kenapa?

"Soal kemarin, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"..."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan sendu. Ia dapat melihat wajah Natsu, wajah yang begitu merasa bersalah.

"Kau pasti menganggapku laki-laki pengecut sekarang..."

"... Tidak."

"—!"

"Kau bukan pengecut," Lucy sedikit—sedikit tersenyum, "Itu sudah kejadian lalu, lupakanlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan itu, Dragneel."

"..."

"Itu wajar kalau kau tidak menolongku, lagipula aku bisa menanganinya sendirian kan? Itupun kalau ada kau... rasanya tidak ada gunanya." Lucy mendengus, "Aku bukanlah wanita yang selalu bergantung pada laki-laki."

_Teng. Teng. Teng._

Lucy berjalan ke depan dan memasuki gedung, ia berniat kembali ke kelas karena lonceng sekolah telah berbunyi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang terdiam, termenung di tempat, menatap punggung Lucy yang perlahan menjauh.

"Luce!"

_Tep._

Lucy membalikkan tubuh, menatap Natsu yang sudah sedikit jauh dari jaraknya.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Apa suatu saat kau mau menerimaku?"

Tentu saja suara itu sangat terdengar di telinga Lucy, karena Natsu berteriak dengan lantang. Awalnya Lucy terkejut dan heran bukan main...

Namun perlahan senyum tulus itu terpancar dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba, Dragneel."

Lucy berbalik, wajahnya merona tipis, namun senyum itu tidak meluntur dari wajahnya . Mendengar jawaban itu, Natsu tersenyum semakin lebar, wajah pria itu semakin menghangat.

Mata onyx itu menatap Lucy begitu lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik kearah berlawanan dari Lucy. Natsu berlari kecil, senyuman lebar serta wajah ceria itu semakin kental ketika kedua tangannya ia angkat ke udara dengan jari-jarinya yang terkepal.

"Yosh!"

_"Tidak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba, Dragneel."_

~oOo~

KBM telah selesai hari ini, Lucy segera merapikan bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Setelah kelas mulai sepi, ia menoleh kearah jendela. Hari sudah sore, lebih baik dia cepat-cepat pulang.

Kalau tidak mau kena masalah seperti kemarin.

Ia berjalan ke koridor kelas dan berjalan keluar. Langkahnya terus terdengar dan gadis itu memasang muka datar. Ia sungguh tidak peduli pada teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

"Lu-chan!" Levy menarik lengan Lucy, "Hari ini mau ikut bersama kami?"

Lucy tidak menjawab.

Levy semakin tersenyum lebar, "Hari ini adalah hari yang berarti Erza! Ya kan?" tanya Levy bersemangat.

Mendengar itu, iris karamel Lucy mengerling ke Erza, yang gelagapan sambil meremas kedua tangannya. "... Uh-uhm.."

"Hari ini adalah hari First Anniversary untuk Erza dan Jellal-sa-"

_Plak!_

"Juvia! Jangan keras-keras!" Erza menampar Juvia sampai terkapar, "A-Aku kan malu..."

Lucy memutar bola mata kemudian menghela nafas.

Ia sudah menduga dari awal, kalau ketua dewan murid itu ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan si ketua geng itu.

"Ne, jadi kau mau ikut?" Levy melingkari lengan Lucy, "Mau ya?"

Lucy menghela nafas, ia melepas tangannya dengan lembut, "Maaf, aku harus pulang cepat."

Levy yang awalnya antusias, kini mulai meluntur akibat perkataan sahabatnya itu. Gadis pendek itu mencoba tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah, tak apa.."

Lucy tersenyum kaku. Jujur, dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia ikut dan bersenang-senang, namun tuntutan sang ayah membuatnya terkunci dalam kehidupannya. Lucy menoleh ke Erza, "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa, kami bisa mengerti, Lucy," kata Erza, Juvia mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin ada saatnya kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

Lucy tersenyum kecil, ia lalu segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Erza, Juvia, serta Levy yang kini menatap kepergiannya.

Mereka tau, Lucy bukannya tidak mau.

Meskipun sifatnya ketus dan terkesan sombong, tapi mereka tau kalau Lucy lah yang paling baik diantara mereka semua. Gadis pirang yang mereka kenal adalah sosok yang lembut dan tidak pernah menghina seseorang. Lucy seperti malaikat. Ya, sampai sekarang pun tetap sama.

Hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Namun karena kondisi keluarganya yang tidak memungkinkan, membuat Lucy tertekan dan stress. Ia selalu dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang sangat menjengkelkan untuknya. Harus inilah, itulah, dan lainnya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya, karena sang ayah lah yang memberi titah.

Lucy bagaikan boneka, yang dimainkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Sebagai teman terdekat, mereka mengerti itu semua. Dan itu semua wajar jika sifat Lucy ada yang berubah. Namun Erza sangat yakin, dalam hati Lucy, ada suatu kehangatan yang khusus diberikan untuk mereka... sahabatnya.

~oOo~

Natsu bersandar di samping pintu _rooftop_ sekolah, punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan di dinding. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, membuatnya semakin tersenyum.

_"Itu sudah kejadian lalu, lupakanlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan itu, Dragneel."_

_"Aku bukanlah wanita yang selalu bergantung pada laki-laki."_

_"Tidak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba, Dragneel."_

Tidak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba...

Perkataan itu selalu berputar di batin Natsu, itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Di otaknya, terlihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Lucy Heartfilia selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang.

Entahlah, Natsu juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya begitu terpikat dengan sesuatu yang bernama perempuan, padahal sebelumnya tidak. Tapi kenapa saat melihat Lucy... hatinya begitu tenang, begitu senang saat melihat gadis pirang itu? Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bahkan wajahnya pernah merona saat Lucy menatap dirinya. Ada apa dengannya?

Ia tau perempuan itu. Lucy Heartfilia, putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia yang begitu terkenal di Fiore. Ia terkenal juga di sekolah. Well, bukan karena kecantikan dan jabatannya sebagai putri Heartfilia yang kaya itu, tapi... sifatnya yang ketus dan pendiam menjadi bahan olokan siswi disini.

Dan Natsu tidak akan pernah menyukai hal itu.

Entah apa yang dipandang oleh mereka, tapi Natsu tak percaya kalau Lucy adalah gadis yang jahat. Dia baik, Natsu tau betul itu.

Karena iris coklatnya... tidak pernah memancarkan ketidaksukaan, tapi hanya kesepian yang terlihat disana.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ah, kenapa dia jadi jengkel begini sih? Kenapa saat ini dia ingin memukul seseorang sekarang? Kenapa sekarang dia lebih... _overprotective_ pada Lucy?

_Trrrtt... trrrtt... trrrtt..._

"Halo?"

_"Flamehead! Kau dimana!?"_

Natsu meringis, "Kenapa sih!? Jangan teriak-teriak! Aku tidak tuli!"

_"Aku capek menunggumu! Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Di atap."

_"Tsk, kau ini. Cepat turun! Jellal ingin bertemu denganmu!"_

"He? Memang kenapa?"

_"Sudahlah, cepat turun! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!"_

"Iya iya! Dasar Ice Princess!"

_"Otak api!"_

"Pria boxer!"

_"Rambut pink!"_

"Mata sayu!"

_"Mata sipit!"_

"Stripper!"

_"Otak ko-"_

Natsu mematikan teleponnya, secara sepihak.

Cepat-cepat ia berdiri, menepuk celana belakangnya pelan, kemudian membuka pintu atap.

"... Merepotkan saja."

_Blam._

~oOo~

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Lucy mengangguk kecil.

Setelah gadis itu menutup pintu, ia segera berjalan ke tangga besar dan memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya begitu sayu, segera ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lucy menatap langit yang sudah mulai senja lewat jendela balkonnya.

Lucy termenung.

Ia berdiri pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan berdiri di depan pembatas balkon. Menatap langit yang berwarna oranye dengan mentari yang mulai tenggelam di depannya. Angin sore menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian pirangnya begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Natsu Dragneel.

Orang itu, ya, pria itu. Lelaki yang selalu diingatnya disaat-saat seperti ini. Pria itu... entah kenapa memiliki pandangan berbeda dari yang lainnya terhadap dirinya. Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berarti, seperti... barang berharga. Dan Lucy begitu yakin, dibalik cengiran khas serta wajahnya yang ceria itu, tersimpan sebuah perasaan yang mendalam untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya.

Lucy mendengus, lalu menggeleng pelan. Mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu?

Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas pelan agar dapat menetralkan jantungnya yang ia rasa mulai menggila. Ah, kenapa perasaannya jadi begini setiap ia memikirkannya? Kenapa ia merasakan perutnya seperti terlilit ketika memikirkan Natsu? Kenapa... ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa Lucy jadi seperti ini setiap ia memikirkan Natsu?

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, wajahnya mengerut kesal. Kenapa sekarang ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah!?

Perlahan, tangan itu mulai turun, bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun terbuka begitu saja...

"... N-Natsu.."

Nama orang itu terucap, tepat dengan bibirnya.

Wajahnya menunduk, giginya bergelemetuk kencang. Kenapa dia menyebutkan nama lelaki itu secara langsung? Sebenarnya apa mau dirinya?

Haha. Dasar munafik.

Lucy sama sekali tidak mau mengakui perasaannya kepada pria berambut merah muda itu.

Benar-benar munafik, kan?

~oOo~

Wajah Natsu berubah masam, ia menatap bosan pada sepasang sejoli di depannya. Erza dan Jellal kini sedang bermesraan sambil bernyanyi. Levy dan Gajeel sedang berkelahi mengenai lagu yang cocok untuk Erza dan Jellal. Dan Gray sudah dipeluk oleh gadis berambut biru yang aneh.

"Gray-sama, Juvia mencintaimu!"

"Agh, hentikan ini! Hei, Natsu, bantu aku!"

Natsu hanya melirik Gray sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu, ia lalu meminum jus apel yang sudah di pesan, menganggap teriakan Gray sebagai angin lalu.

Toh, dari wajahnya saja, Natsu tau Gray juga menyukai si gadis berambut biru itu. Siapa tadi namanya, Bubia? Jubia? Ah, Natsu tak peduli.

Yang kini ia pikirkan hanyalah Lucy.

Kenapa dia tidak ikut? Kenapa Lucy tidak ikut merayakan acara bersama mereka?

Apa dia malas datang? Atau malas melihat Natsu?

Natsu mengernyitkan alis, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

Ia sudah bertanya pada Levy barusan, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan kalau Lucy ada urusan dirumahnya dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Karena itulah, Natsu jadi tidak semangat untuk menghancurkan pesta.

Natsu pun kemudian berdiri, mengambil jaket dan segera keluar dari tempat karaoke itu. Saking pelannya, teman-temannya bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Natsu sebenarnya sudah tidak ada diantara mereka.

Natsu mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan ke Jellal, sekedar meminta maaf karena dirinya tidak mengikuti pesta sampai selesai.

Langkah kaki di lorong itu mulai terdengar, Natsu berjalan melewati pintu-pintu ruangan khusus untuk karaoke tersebut. Ia lalu keluar dari gedung, berjalan menuju motornya dan pergi dari sana.

Untuk menemui Lucy tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Heartfilia Mansion, Magnolia City, 19.22 PM._

Natsu melepas helmet-nya, menatap pagar besi berwarna hitam itu. Ia turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju gerbang, kemudian ia menekan tombol merah disampingnya, seperti Lucy kemarin.

_"Selamat malam, bisa sa—A-Anda!?"_

"Apa Lucy ada?" tanya Natsu malas.

_"Untuk apa Anda mencari Lady-sama? Beliau sedang tidak bisa diganggu, lebih baik A-"_

"Panggil dia, Natsu Dragneel mencarinya," Natsu memotong, ia menatap dingin pada layar monitor di depannya, "Atau kutendang pagar ini."

Dilihat penjaga itu mendengus—dari monitor tentunya—_"Anda tidak mungkin melakukan itu."_

Natsu menyeringai.

Oh ya?

Natsu pun berjalan mundur, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang gerbang itu keras.

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHH!**_

Dengan sekali tendangan, gerbang besar itu berhasil terbuka.

Natsu semakin tersenyum lebar.

Kini halaman luas dan pilar mansion terlihat di matanya. Namun ia semakin menyeringai saat melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam berlari menuju dirinya.

Bagi Natsu Dragneel, ini adalah salah satu mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"Nona, ada penyusup!"

Lucy tersentak, cepat-cepat ia melepas kacamatanya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar, ia membukanya, dan terpampanglah wajah pelayannya disana, namun wajahnya terlihat panik. "A-Ada penyusup diluar, Nona!" teriaknya.

Ha? A-Apa-apaan? Penyusup gila macam apa yang berani memasuki kediaman Heartfilia yang dijaga beratus-ratus bodyguard papan atas?

Lucy mendecih, "Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Satu, Nona!"

Satu? Mau cari mati? Gila.

Lucy segera mengambil pemukul baseball di samping pintu kamarnya, ia lalu mengambil jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan berlari begitu saja melewati sang pelayan.

Siapa yang berani menembus pagar Heartfilia seorang diri?

Lucy yakin, itu pasti orang gila yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Heartfilia Mansion, Magnolia City, 19.56 PM._

_**BUAAKH! BUAKKH! BRAKH!**_

Bodyguard ke-31, terkapar dengan sukses.

Natsu menyeringai, ia memandang para pria besar yang memakai pakaian formal di depannya. Ia meludah, berniat membuang satu giginya yang baru copot akibat tinju dari orang yang barusan dipukulnya tadi.

"Nah, siapa selanjutnya?"

Pakaian serta celananya sudah robek dimana-mana, syalnya bahkan sudah terkapar di tanah dengan kondisi kusut dan kotor. Wajahnya penuh keringat diikuti oleh darah. Bibirnya membengkak, pelipisnya berdarah, pipinya sudah tergores sembilah pisau.

Kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Namun Natsu masih tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hanya itu kekuatan kalian, heh?" Natsu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Maju!"

"KAU BOCAH—KAU AKAN MATI!" ucap salah satu bodyguard keluarga Heartfilia. Segera mereka menyerang bersamaan, namun Natsu masih berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu...

"KALIAN SEMUA, HENTIKAN!"

_Deg!_

Seketika, pergerakan mereka berhenti, Natsu pun melongo. Segera mereka berbalik ke belakang, menatap terkejut sang majikan sudah berdiri di depan mereka, dengan sebuah pemukul baseball di bahunya.

Lucy berjalan maju, membuat para bodyguard segera memberi jalan untuknya. Dan seketika mata Lucy terbelalak lebar memandang keadaan Natsu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Tangan Lucy terkepal. Ia marah.

Sedangkan Natsu? Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari mengambil syalnya dan segera ia pakai di lehernya. Natsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Lucy, dengan gerakan yang—eng.. berbeda? "H-Hai Luce..."

Lucy berhenti. Ia berhenti di depan Natsu. Mereka berdua bertatapan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada kejanggalan di mata mereka. Iris coklat itu menyipit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-Aku-" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, namun bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur ketahuan! "A-Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu! Ya, haha. Bertemu denganmu, Lu-"

_Tuk!_

"ADUH!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya," Lucy berkacak pinggang, "Sudah berapa banyak kau memukul pelayanku, hn?"

"Eh eh.. ng, 20.. mungkin?"

"Sudah 30 bodyguard yang sudah kau kalahkan, dan kau masih belum puas untuk itu, Dragneel?"

Natsu memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, ini menyenangkan tau! Sudah lama aku tidak sepe-"

_Tuk!_

"AGH!"

"Menyenangkan untukmu, tapi tidak untukku."

Natsu meringis, "Tapi mereka yang menyerangku duluan, Luce! Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?"

Lucy mendecih, "Karna kau menghancurkan gerbangku, bodoh!"

Para maid serta bodyguard sweatdrop melihat sepasang sejoli di depan mereka. Natsu dan Lucy begitu akrab, tapi di mata mereka... Natsu dan Lucy sedang bermesraan di depan mereka.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku!"

"He? Kita mau kemana?"

Lucy berdecak, "Sudahlah, ikut saja!"

"Hehe," Natsu nyengir, "Jangan-jangan kau mau membawaku ke kamarmu ya?"

_Tuk!_

"ADUH! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" dan perkataan tadi sukses membuat kepala Natsu menjadi pelampiasan pemukul baseball Lucy.

"Dan kalian," Lucy menunjuk para maid lewat ekor matanya, "Obati mereka." ucapnya sambil menarik syal Natsu yang berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Sepasang insan itu sudah memasuki kediaman Heartfilia.

Para pelayan hanya bisa mengikuti titah sang Lady, sedangkan para bodyguard membantu para maid untuk mengangkat teman mereka yang pingsan.

~oOo~

"Ugh, pelan-pelan! Itu sakit—aduduh!"

"Berhenti mengeluh, suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!"

Natsu dan Lucy sudah ada di balkon kamar Lucy. Gadis pirang itu sengaja menaruh kursi disana agar mereka bisa memandangi langit dengan tenang. Dan mencegah Natsu untuk berbuat macam-macam terhadap Lucy.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Natsu sudah bertelanjang dada sekarang, tidak tau menahu dimana syal serta pakaiannya berada, karena gadis dibelakangnya sudah menyembunyikannya, entah dimana.

"Hoi Luce, kau kemanakan bajuku?"

"Kubuang."

Natsu membulatkan mata, "Apa!? Itu satu-satunya, Luce! Aku belum-"

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru. Sekarang berbalik atau kupukul kau!" Lucy berteriak.

Natsu meringis, kemudian ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya lagi, agar Lucy bisa mengoleskan salep di punggung penuh luka itu.

"Lalu.. syalku kau buang juga, ya?" gumam Natsu.

Kalau sampai dibuang oleh Lucy, entah sudah bagaimana hidupnya ke depan...

"Tidak, sudah dicuci oleh pelayanku. Kau tenang saja."

Tanpa Lucy ketahui, wajah Natsu memerah.

Benarkah Lucy menyimpan barangnya?

Ah, itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Lucy sedang sibuk memperban punggung Natsu, sedangkan pria itu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Dan saat itulah, ia memandang langit.

Natsu mengerjap.

Malam yang indah.

Gelap, tapi disinari oleh bintang-bintang kecil yang terang, membuat langit gelap itu tidak membosankan untuk dipandang. Natsu dapat melihat bulan itu kecil, dan tidak terlalu terang. Namun kini yang menguasai malam adalah bintang.

Bintang, heh?

"Ne, Luce.." gumam Natsu, "Menurutmu bintang itu apa?"

"Eh?" Lucy terdiam, ia memberhentikan gerakannya, kemudian ia memandang langit, dan senyum tipis itu mulai terlihat. "... Bintang itu spesial."

"Hee? apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu, tak mengerti. Ia mulai memutar balikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Lucy, namun matanya mengerling ke langit.

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia berdiri, kemudian bersandar di pembatas balkon, menatap langit, dan tidak menghadap Natsu yang masih duduk dibelakangnya.

"... Seseorang pernah bertanya padaku, tentang bintang-bintang di langit, yang tak pernah bersinar terang. Tentang bintang-bintang di langit yang tak mungkin digapai oleh kita, para manusia yang hanya mengaguminya dari bawah.." Baru pertama kali Lucy berkata sepanjang itu kepada Natsu, "Menurutmu Natsu... itu kenapa?"

Lucy pun tau, Natsu menggelengkan kepala, yang artinya ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jawabannya.

Gadis pirang itu berbalik, menatap Natsu. Natsu pun terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata...

Dari jarak seperti ini, Lucy begitu cantik...

"... Proses menjadi bintang, adalah salah satu tantangan terbesar. Kau tau, salah satu tantangan terbesar itu?"

"..."

Lucy menaikkan ujung bibirnya, menyeringai samar. "Mereka harus ditempa pada suhu lebih dari 10 juta derajat celcius hingga suatu saat mereka benar-benar akan bersinar terang. Itulah kenapa, mereka berada jauh di sana. Tak bisa digapai oleh tangan-tangan yang memandangnya dari bawah. Karena tugas mereka hanyalah menyinari langit, menyinari kita para manusia untuk melihat dalam gelap..."

"Dan kau tahu, Dragneel.." gumam Lucy, entah kenapa dadanya begitu ngilu saat mengucapkan nama itu.. "Jika mereka turun ke bawah bersama kita, bersama tangan-tangan yang terus mencoba menggapainya, maka ia bukanlah seorang bintang lagi. Karena—"

"—Karena hanya langit malamlah, seorang bintang benar-benar bisa bersinar dengan terang."

Natsu memotongnya, dan jawaban yang ia lontarkan tepat.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, keheningan mulai menjalar di sekitar mereka, hanya hembusan angin malam yang terdengar saat itu. Lucy mendengus kecil, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Mama mama! Lucy sangat menyukai bintang!"_

_"Eh, kenapa bisa begitu?"_

_"Karena bintang itu spesial, dia itu sesuatu yang tak bisa digapai oleh manusia seperti kita!"_

_"Haha, kau benar... Bintang adalah objek terindah yang tidak bisa diambil oleh seseorang. Kau pintar, sayang..."_

_"Uhm! Suatu saat nanti, Lucy harap Lucy adalah perempuan pertama yang akan menggapai bintang, yeay!"_

_"Mama mendukungmu, Lucy."_

Lucy semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tidak mau lelaki di depannya melihat air mata yang sudah merembes dari kelopak gadis itu. Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan isakan serta air mata yang semakin terdengar.

Namun, tangan itu... membelai kepalanya.

Tangan yang halus itu membelai rambut pirang gadis itu pelan, begitu hangat dan lembut...

Hingga akhirnya, air mata itu jatuh menetes diiringi oleh isakan tangis sang gadis yang tak dapat terendam lagi.

Natsu memeluk Lucy, berniat memberikan kehangatan pada gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan dekapan hangat. Entah kenapa gadis itu menangis, tapi Natsu tak ingin bertanya sekarang. Pria itu hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu menangis, membiarkannya menghilangkan semua beban yang ada dalam dirinya.

Ia tau, Lucy pasti mempunya beban yang tak dapat ia tanggung sendirian sehingga ia selalu menangis seperti ini...

Lucy tidak membalas pelukannya, ia malah semakin meredamkan wajahnya ke bahu Natsu, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Padahal dulu ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah menangis di depan orang. Ia selalu menjadi gadis yang kuat, gadis yang tidak akan cengeng hanya karena—

"Menangislah Luce, kau tak perlu menahannya seperti itu."

Gadis pirang itu menggigit bibir, namun isakan itu semakin terdengar dan semakin keras. Natsu menutup mata.

Ingin rasanya pria itu menangis juga sekarang.

Suaranya terdengar pilu, begitu menyedihkan.. begitu menyakitkan di telinga Natsu. Dan Natsu tak kuasa ingin menjatuhkan air mata hanya karena hal itu.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, dimana pun kau berada, Luce..."

_Karena aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

_._

Buahahahha, drama banget yak? ya beginilah, alurnya memang begini kok. :"")

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, memfollow, memfave fict ini di chap sebelumnya ya~! aku sangat senang waktu ngelihat komen2 kalian semua! ^^

Dan maaf ya minna, aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu2, ini sudah subuh, dan aku harus sekolah. Maaf... #nangis

Oke oke, Mind to RnR? :D

THANK YOU!


	3. Would You?

Lucy menyisir helaian pirangnya dengan tenang, matanya terpaku pada bayangannya di depan cermin. Gadis itu sudah menghela nafas berkali-kali pagi ini, namun ia merasa hatinya tetap gelisah.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, apa ia sanggup bertemu dengan Natsu?

Menangis di dalam pelukannya, berkata tanpa memikirkan dahulu resikonya. Lucy mengatakan masa lalunya yang kelam di depan Natsu.

Untuk apa? Kenapa gadis itu bisa jadi _lost control _begini?

Perempuan itu mengikat rambutnya. Lucy hari ini mencoba gaya berbeda. Kalau sebelumnya diikat kuncir kuda ataupun digerai, kini ia mengikat dua rambutnya kebawah, sehingga terlihat lebih sederhana dan kekanak-kanakkan, poninya masih biasa, namun diberi jepit agar terlihat lebih modis.

Memang dengan gaya apapun, pakaian apapun, gadis keturunan Heartfilia itu memang tetap cantik.

Ia hanya menyisir rambutnya terus-menerus, iris coklatnya tampak melamun, pandangannya kosong, mulutnya sedikit terbuka layaknya orang bodoh.

Natsu Dragneel...

Lelaki berambut merah muda, selalu memakai syal tua di lehernya, bodoh, tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak. Mata sipit, berandalan, sering bolos, suka berantem, menyukai tabasco, benci kereta api, penyuka kucing, malas mandi, sok kenal, sok ceria, sok akrab, suka menyentuh orang tanpa ijin, menganggap Gray Fullbuster sebagai rivalnya dalam segi apapun.

Apa lagi yang ia ketahui tentang orang itu?

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Lucy menggeleng pelan, ia memijat keningnya, "Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan si bodoh itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Always by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: Sengaja dibuat OOC, AU, typos, etc.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER III. Would You?  
**

.

.

.

"Nona, apa Anda sudah siap?"

".. Uhm.."

Lucy menatap sarapannya dengan malas, wajahnya tampak tak senang hari ini. Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas berat, seolah beban tak terlihat sedang dipikul olehnya. Lucy memanggil salah satu pelayannya dengan sopan, kemudian bertanya pada maid tersebut, "Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu, Nona."

"Itu.." Lucy mengambil tas selempangnya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Mei Kizuki, pelayannya yang bertugas dalam melayaninya sarapan, "Bisa kau menyerahkan ini pada pihak sekolah? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"Eh?" segera Mei menerima amplop itu, tangannya refleks memegang kening Lucy, dan iris hitam kelam itu terkejut bukan main saat suhu Lady-samanya kini tak normal, "Tu-Tubuh Anda panas.."

"Aku tau, jadi tolong ya, Mei..." Gadis itu beranjak keatas, berniat mengganti bajunya dan berisitirahat, "Ah, kalian tak usah merawatku, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tapi," tampak maid itu membantah, wajahnya berkerut khawatir, "Anda sedang sakit! Lebih baik kita-"

"Tidak perlu," Lucy tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. Ah, tolong jangan beritahu hal ini pada tou-san dan kaa-san ya, mereka nanti jadi panik disana."

"..."

"Tolong ya, Mei.."

Wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tampak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya memandangi majikannya berjalan ke lantai atas. Tubuh gadis itu tampak oleng, namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sampai mencapai kamar pribadinya. Mei menghela nafas.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima semua perintah Lucy pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy meringkuk dalam kasur, seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh selimut kecuali kepalanya yang menyembul keluar. Iris coklat karamelnya menatap jendela balkon yang terbuka, memandang sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi seiring siang mulai menjelang. Wajah gadis itu berkeringat, namun perasaannya kini sangat dingin, seolah tak mau lepas dari selimut hangatnya saat ini.

Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tidur sekarang. Kepalanya pusing, bibirnya kering, kulitnya pucat. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, padahal kemaren dia baik-baik saja. Ah, atau mungkin kemaren malam ia terlalu sibuk dengan Natsu diluar hingga masuk angin seperti ini? Lucy semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada selimut, mencoba menerima kehangatan lebih yang dihasilkan selimut itu kepadanya.

Mungkin kalau dia sehat, pasti dia sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sekarang.

Ah, itu lebih baik daripada terdiam tanpa teman seperti ini...

"Hhhm..."

Itulah gurauannya sampai saat ini, matanya terasa berat, ingin dia menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Namun karena tubuhnya tak memungkinkan, ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil tidur menyamping.

~oOo~

**BRAKH!**

"Ooohh, Luceee~!"

Natsu menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras, membuat penghuni kelas itu terjeblak kaget dan menatapnya tak suka, namun masih saja ada beberapa siswi yang memandangnya berbinar.

"Natsu, sudah kukatakan jangan membuka pintu sekeras itu!" Erza Scarlet menjitak kepala pemuda itu, membuat Natsu meringis kesakitan, "M-Maafkan aku, aku kan hanya-"

"Erza."

"Ah," Erza tersentak, segera ia menyueki Natsu dan berjalan menuju Jellal yang ada dibelakangnya, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou," Jellal tersenyum.

"Mulai deh, lovey dovey lagi." Gray berjalan maju, berdiri disamping Natsu, "Aku tidak menyangka Jellal akan manja seperti itu kalau bersama ketua."

Natsu tak mendengar, ia masih saja menyapu penglihatannya untuk mencari gadis berambut pirang bermata karamel yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya itu. Dan mata sipitnya tak bisa menemukan Lucy.

Satu fakta tertangkap, Lucy tak ada dimana-mana.

"Ne, Erza," Natsu berbalik, ia menatap Erza dan Jellal yang ada di pintu kelas, entahlah, tapi merek berdua dapat merasakan aura suram terpancar oleh teman mereka tersebut, "Luce mana?"

"Lucy?" Erza tampak berpikir, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Dia tidak enak badan sekarang, makannya hari ini Lucy tidak masuk."

Natsu termangu. Tidak enak badan?

Kenapa?

Padahal gadis itu kemarin baik-baik saja, bahkan Lucy masih kuat menendangnya keluar dari gerbang untuk pulang. Tapi kenapa gadis itu kenapa tidak masuk? Tidak enak badan? Apa karena mereka tadi malam terlalu lama diluar? Sampai-sampai badan gadis itu tak kuat merasakan angin malam yang menurutnya tidak dingin itu?

Kalau Natsu sih, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah sakit.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu melanjukan motornya dengan 80 km/jam. Mata lelaki itu terpaku pada jalanan ramai di depannya, otaknya menyusun strategi agar dapat menyelip mobil serta melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Namun ia bersyukur karena saat itu polisi sedang tidak ada ditempatnya, membuatnya jadi sedikit lega agar tidak kena tilang hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Toh, dia tidak mungkin merenggut nyawa orang, kan?

Tidak peduli pada teriakan orang-orang awam disekitarnya, Natsu terus saja melewati celah demi celah agar bisa melaju seperti biasa dan cepat sampai di rumah Lucy. Pria itu rela bolos jam terakhir hanya demi perempuan pirang itu.

Ia tidak mau senang-senang disekolah sedangkan gadis itu terbaring di kasur dengan lemas dan kesepian.

Kesepian?

Natsu menggas dengan cepat.

Setau Natsu... gadis itu selalu sendirian, kesepian, tidak ada orang-orang yang selalu peduli padanya.

Bahkan termasuk orang tuanya.

Mata Natsu menajam. Ia menyelip sebuah truk air dengan cepat.

Dia tidak mau.

Lucy Heartfilia...

Gadis berambut pirang panjang, bermata besar berwarna coklat, berwajah garang dan ketus. Gadis yang cantik namun terkesan sombong, pendiam, tidak suka bergaul, cerdas, selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, benci dengan hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengannya, tidak bisa akrab dengan semua orang. Pintar dalam hal astronomis dan bahasa inggris. Gadis yang terlihat biasa dan selalu disegani karena marga Heartfilia tersandang pada namanya.

Dan itulah membuat Lucy tidak suka pada orang-orang. Selalu mengganggap dirinya seperti sang ayah, dihormati dan disegani. Hanya karena nama yang ia pakai.

_Brrrmm!_

Natsu memberhentikan motornya tak jauh dari gerbang kediaman Heartfilia. Kali ini, ia tidak mau mencari keributan karena ia sadar Lucy sedang beristirahat saat ini.

Dengan cepat, ia berjalan kemudian memanjat tembok besar, yang dianggap pembatas antara jalanan dan mansion tersebut. Cepat ia memanjat bagaikan monyet dan turun dengan mulus. Segera ia berjalan cepat, menghindar supaya cctv yang tergantung di langit-langit pilar tidak menangkap bayangan dirinya. Kemudian ia memanjat pilar tinggi yang dekat dengan balkon kamar Lucy yang kebetulan terbuka. Ia menaiki pilar itu dan langsung melompat ke lantai dua, tepatnya di bakon kamar Lucy.

Tanpa merasa kesusahan, Natsu menaiki pagar balkon dan memutarkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa menginjak lantai keramik itu dengan tenang.

_Tep._

Dia mendarat dengan sukses.

Natsu sedikit melongok kebawah, memeriksa apakah ada seseorang yang menangkap aksinya tadi. Senyumnya melebar saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, dan ia kini menyelinap dengan sukses tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni mansion itu.

Natsu berjalan masuk, ia membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka agar angin musim semi dapat masuk ke dalam kamar yang luas itu. Ia menjelajah, Natsu tak bisa berhenti berdecak takjub melihat desain ruangan itu. Kamar ini besar, desainnya sederhana namun unik. Furniturnya juga minimalis, namun cukup untuk remaja seusianya.

Dan mata onyx itu tertangkap pada satu titik dimana kasur king size terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lucy Heartfilia terbaring disana, dengan mata tertutup.

Nafas gadis itu tampak teratur, namun alisnya yang sedikit mengerut serta bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar itu membuat Natsu jadi khawatir. Segera ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Ia berlutut, supaya dapat menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi kasur itu, supaya dapat menatap Lucy yang tertidur.

Helaian pirang itu tampak halus meski berantakan, kelopaknya yang besar tertutup, tapi Natsu tau tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, makannya tangan Natsu secara refleks merapatkan selimut yang dipakai oleh gadis itu agar kehangatan yang dirasakan Lucy dapat bertambah.

Namun, rasanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tubuh Lucy tetap bergetar, dan Natsu yakin wajah gadis itu semakin memucat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan dia pergi keluar dan memanggil pelayan supaya mereka dapat merawatnya?

Natsu itu bodoh, dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat dirinya sakit. Bahkan dia tidak pernah ingat kalau ia pernah sakit sebelumnya. Lelaki itu berpikir keras, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi lelaki itu tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Ck, sial.."

Masa dia harus menunggu sampai Lucy sadar? Apa dia harus duduk disini seperti orang bodoh tanpa berbuat apa-apa?

Tangan Natsu menyentuh dahi Lucy, mencoba untuk mengecek suhu gadis itu. Dan matanya terperanjat saat merasakan panas luar biasa yang dihasilkan oleh Lucy.

Panas. Panas sekali.

Natsu menggertakkan gigi.

Panas... apa yang harus dilakukan seseorang jika kepanasan?

Orang itu pasti mandi, karena kegerahan. Tapi.. masa dia harus membuka baju Lucy dan membawa gadis itu mandi dalam keadaan tak sadar?

Tidak tidak tidak.

Lama-lama Natsu jengah juga, sampai-sampai ia sudah menjambak rambutnya dengan geraman tertahan. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Apa yang harus dilakukan Natsu terhadap Lucy?

"A-Aku.. tak tau.."

Natsu sadar kalau dia itu bodoh, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau dia sebodoh ini.

"... Air.."

"...!?"

"T-Tolong... ambilkan aku.. air.."

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, matanya masih sedikit terbuka, penghilatannya buram, namun masih bisa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Natsu pun tersentak, ia hanya memandangi Lucy yang mencoba meminta tolong padanya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Natsu lah yang ada disampingnya.

Natsu segera berdiri, namun sebelum itu ia menaikkan selimut tebal yang sempat menurun akibat gerakan Lucy tadi. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia menuangkan air hangat di teko ke dalam gelas kristal yang ada di meja. Kemudian ia memperbaiki posisi gadis itu, "Duduklah dulu." katanya pelan.

Lucy pun duduk dengan beralas bantal di punggungnya. Meski dalam posisi itu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Natsu ada di depannya, menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Ia pun meneguknya perlahan. Lucy menutup mata, mencoba menetralisir rasa pusing serta tenggorokannya yang kering.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Lucy kemudian berbaring lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah, namun nafasnya tidak cepat seperti tadi, nafasnya sudah kembali normal, dan itu membuat Natsu tersenyum lega.

Tapi sayang, badannya masih panas.

Ia pun mengernyitkan alis, lalu melirik gelas yang masih berisi air yang sedikit. Setelah itu ia mendongak kearah lemari, mencoba menyatukan pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya. Ia lalu menangkap sapu tangan yang tergeletak lemas di meja rias. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil kain itu dan melirik Lucy sekilas, yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Ia tersenyum hangat, "Sebentar ya, Luce."

Setelah berkata itu, Natsu segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menyirami kain itu dengan air dingin, lalu memerasnya cepat. Ia berjalan menuju Lucy dan melipat kain itu pelan, dan diletakkannya sapu tangan itu di dahi Lucy.

_Semoga ini bisa membantu..._

Natsu terus menatap Lucy, menatapnya dengan iris onyx yang memancarkan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Ia menghela nafas dalam, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur itu, tangannya mengelus rambut Lucy pelan, ".. Ne, Luce.."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, maafkan aku..." Natsu bergumam, namun senyum sedih kini terpancar di wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa berbuat hal yang berarti untukmu..."

Tangan itu begitu lembut, begitu hangat sampai-sampai Lucy dapat merasakan sedikit pergerakan Natsu. Namun mata itu masih tertutup, seolah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku jadi selalu dekat denganmu, padahal dulu kita tidak pernah mengobrol.." Natsu terkekeh, "Entahlah, aku juga merasa aneh saat kita bertemu."

Ia menatap wajah gadis itu, dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasa. "Tapi kau tau? Aku sangat bersyukur saat bertemu denganmu, karena saat itu, aku sudah memutuskan apa tujuan hidupku!"

Tangan Natsu memegang tangan Lucy yang kecil. Begitu hangat, begitu lembut Natsu lakukan pada Lucy. "Hanya Lucy Heartfilia yang ada dalam hidupku, tujuan hidupku yang berharga.."

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, aku bersumpah akan hal itu, Luce."

"Lucy Heartfilia hanya milik Natsu Dragneel seorang. Dan Natsu Dragneel hanya untuk Lucy Heartfilia..."

Natsu berkata dengan bisikkan, seolah tak mau membangunkan sang putri tidur yang kini terlelap. Tangannya terus mengelus kepala Lucy, ia berniat tak membangunkannya serta membuat kekacauan sekarang. Ia membiarkan dirinya diam saja, menatap sang gadis yang kini tertidur lelap dibawah rengkuhannya.

Natsu mengecup helaian pirang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lucy, sangat mencintaimu.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsu Dragneel berkata dengan benar. Seolah perkataan itu memiliki arti yang dalam untuknya.

~oOo~

_"Aku mencintaimu Lucy, sangat mencintaimu.."_

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, acara tidurnya sedikit terganggu ketika angin musim semi memasuki kamarnya dengan kencang, membuat semua gorden yang ada disana terbang dan menciptakan hawa dingin di lingkup kamar tersebut. Lucy mencoba duduk, dan ia terkejut saat sebuah kain tiba-tiba terjatuh dan teronggok lemas diatas pahanya. Ia termenung, sebelum alisnya menaik, sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otaknya.

Siapa yang menaruh kain ini?

Gadis itu menaruh kain itu disamping kasur, dan matanya mengerjap kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di mejanya.

Sebuah bubur yang mengepul terletak disana. Serta sebotol susu kotak ada disampingnya.

Ia melirik ke kanan kiri, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu kamar, mencoba untuk mengecek apakah ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Dan kedua alisnya meninggi saat melihat kondisi pintu itu. Masih terkunci rapat dan tidak ada jejak orang-orang yang membuka pintunya selama ia tidur.

Pelayannya tidak mungkin masuk, karena Lucy sudah mengunci kamarnya sebelum ia beristirahat.

Ia pun berjalan, dan matanya menatap sesuatu yang janggal. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menatap jendela balkon yang terbuka, membuat angin memasuki kamarnya dan lagi-lagi menerbangkan helaian pirangnya serta gorden yang terletak di kanan kiri jendela tersebut.

Kenapa matanya tak lepas darisitu?

Insting tajamnya mengatakan ada seseorang, ya seseorang, tapi tidak tau siapa, merawatnya saat ia tertidur. Gadis itu tak lepas dari bubur serta jendela yang terjeblak terbuka. Iris karamelnya menajam, mencoba mencari jejak lain yang mungkin ditinggalkan sang pelaku.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Lucy pun menghela nafas, ia pun menaikkan bahu sebentar dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di kasur. Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan meniup sendok tersebut, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kepulan panasnya. Setelah itu ia membuka mulut, mengunyah, dan menelan.

Bubur ini rasanya familiar, seperti bubur di sebuah tempat makan di seberang sekolahnya.

Dan rasanya... enak.

Sebuah bubur, kain saputangan, dan balkon.

Heh, apa Lucy tidak menyadari _seseorang_ itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Flamehead, kau terlambat!"

"Ck, seperti kau kau tidak pernah terlambat saja, Icehead!"

"Apa? Kau mau bertarung!?"

"Kau kira aku takut, hah!?"

"Sudah sudah," Jellal menengahi, matanya mengerling kearah Natsu. "Kenapa kau terlambat, Natsu?"

"Huh!" Natsu membuang muka, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Hah? Memang apa yang dilakukan oleh orang bodoh sepertimu?" kata Gajeel, namun masih mengunyah besi karat yang ada ditangannya, "Dasar salamander bodoh."

"Berhenti mengataiku begitu!" Natsu berteriak, mendongkol. "Aku tidak mau menjawab!"

Jellal pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat Natsu dan Gajeel bertengkar dan saling memukul satu sama lain, dia memijat keningnya, "Jadi orang sabar itu melelahkan..."

Pria bertato itu pun hampir pingsan saat melihat Gray ikut dalam pertarungan, mereka bertiga menendang, menerjang, melempar, meninju, dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tak dapat Jellal hentikan.

"HEI, KALIAN!"

Mereka berhenti, segera berbalik kebelakang.

Disana, ada sekitar tujuh orang menyeringai kepada mereka, sambil membawa pukulan baseball ataupun pisau lipat sudah ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Pria yang membawa balok kayu menyeringai kejam, "Kalian murid sekolah lemah itu? Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

"Hei!" Natsu maju ke depan, tepat selangkah di depan Jellal, "Siapa yang kau bilang menyedihkan, hah!?"

"Tentu saja kalian, para bocah!" mereka semua tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka bocah kecil seperti kalian berani menentang kami!"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya menantang hah?" Gray angkat bicara, "Kalian yang membuat masalah pada kami!"

"Oh? Lalu? Apa yang harus kami lakukan, hm? meminta maaf?"

"Menurutmu?" Jellal bertanya, berkata dengan dingin.

"Kalau kalian menginginkan itu, kami tidak akan melakukannya!"

Angin malam berhembus, di sebuah lapangan bola tua yang ada di pinggir kota, mereka semua berkumpul disana. Natsu menatap satu demi satu wajah orang-orang di depan mereka. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat pria berambut kehijauan membawa gergaji yang juga menyeringai menatapnya.

Dia ingat wajah jelek itu. Pria itu yang sudah memukul Lucy!

"KAU!" Natsu menunjuk pria itu, yang hanya dibalas seringaian menyebalkan olehnya, "Kau yang sudah memukul Lucy!"

"Lucy? siapa itu?" pria itu tampak berpikir, namun sebelum menyeringai, "Aaahh, si pirang itu? ternyata kalian mengenalnya, heh?"

"Kau mengenal Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya Jellal, mewakilkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak mereka semua.

"Tentu," pria aneh itu terkekeh, "Si pirang jalang yang sudah memukul wajahku sampai seperti ini! Perempuan itu brengsek!"

"Berhenti mengatainya begitu!" teriak Natsu, "Mulut kotormu tak pantas menyebutnya seperti itu, sialan!"

"Dan juga dia tidak pantas memukulku, bocah norak!" pria itu berteriak.

Natsu dan orang yang tidak ingin diketahui namanya itu saling bertatapan. Natsu menggertakkan gigi, merasa muak dan ingin menghancurkan pria itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia harus tenang sekarang, harus berpikir panjang agar dapat mengalahkan mereka semua.

Tangan Natsu terkepal, ingin rasanya ia menendang selangkangan pria itu agar terjerembab sambil meringis kesakitan.

Dia harus membunuh semua pria yang sudah menyakiti Lucy! Semuanya!

"Atau kau memang ada hubungan dengannya heh, bocah pink?" pria itu terkekeh, diikuti oleh gelak tawa teman-temannya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai wanita liar itu! Hahaha!"

Gray menepuk bahu Natsu, "Tenang, kau jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Apa-apaan? Well, aku tau gadis itu manis, bahkan tubuhnya seksi." Ia semakin menyeringai saat mata onyx itu menatap tajam dirinya, "Dan aku sangat yakin tingkah liarnya itu pantas dilakukannya diatas ranjang!"

Gray dan Gajeel menggertakkan gigi, apa mereka semua berencana membuat Natsu marah?

"Si blonde itu cocok menjadi mainan kami, aku tau kau tidak akan pernah ada disampingnya selamanya, kan?" pria itu tertawa keras, menjilat lidahnya sendiri, membuatnya terasa menjijikkan, "Dan aku yakin-"

**BUAAAAKKKHH!**

Suara tendangan di kepala itu sukses membuat lelaki jelek berambut hijau itu terjatuh ke belakang, semua orang disana kaget dengan serangan Natsu yang tiba-tiba.

"Natsu!"

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"..."

Angin malam menerbankan pakaian mereka yang terbuka, dan angin itulah yang dijadikan oleh pembuka bagi para preman yang sudah berkumpul disana.

Sebuah pisau sudah mulai diarahkan kearahnya, Natsu melihatnya dari ekor mata.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia belajar memukul dan menerjang seperti ini sejak kecil, membuat lelaki itu dengan mudah menghindari pisau tajam itu dan segera menendang dagu pria itu keras, sampai-sampai pria itu terangkat keatas, dan saat itulah ia langsung meninju perut pria itu, membuatnya terbang melayang ke belakang, bersama si rambut hijau tadi.

Sip, dua sudah terkapar. Tinggal lima yang tertinggal.

Natsu menyeringai kejam.

"BERANINYA KAU!" si pria yang membawa balok kayu berlari maju, menatap Natsu dengan pandangan mematikan, "BERANINYA KALIAN MEMUKUL ANAK BUAHKU!"

Dengan telak Natsu berhasil menghindari serangan dan pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya, bibirnya terdiam, matanya menatap tajam pada pria yang menyerangnya ini. Segera ia tangkap pergelangan tangannya, kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang sampai-sampai terdengar suara _krak_ yang cukup mengerikan. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan dan menjatuhkan balok kayu yang ia ayunkan tadi. Natsu dengan cepat menggebuk wajah pria itu tanpa ampun, memukulnya dengan dengkulnya hingga tulang hidung penyerang itu patah.

Dan si pria balok kayu itu terjatuh lemas di depan Natsu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Natsu segera menginjak kepala pria itu hingga terdengar suara tengkorak patah, membuat Gray dan Gajeel tercengang melihatnya.

Tapi Jellal hanya diam. Ia melihat Natsu dengan seksama.

Bagus, sekarang imbang. Empat lawan empat.

Suara tangan dilemaskan itu membuat Natsu menoleh, ia melihat Gray yang sudah berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya, pria _boxer _menyeringai, "Jangan lupakan kami, aku tidak mau kau menikmati pesta sendirian, flamehead."

Natsu tercengang sebentar, kemudian membalas seringaian Gray dengan cengiran, "Tentu saja!"

Gajeel dan Jellal berjalan maju, menatap lawan mereka dengan seringaian _fairy_ yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

_Show time!_

~oOo~

"Lu-chan! Aku rindu padamu~!"

Baru saja Lucy membuka pintu, sudah ada Levy yang menangis sesenggukkan di depannya, gadis pendek itu segera menarik Lucy dalam pelukan, menangisi sahabatnya layaknya Lucy sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Juvia hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Erza sudah menyentuh pelipisnya.

Lucy pun menghela nafas, ia sudah tau dari awal kalau hal konyol seperti ini pasti akan terjadi lagi. Ia menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Levy secara paksa. "Maaf, aku tak mengabari kalian."

Levy tersenyum, "Tak apa," wajahnya sumringah saat ini, saat tau Lucy tak apa-apa dan masih bernafas dengan tenang. Gadis itu mengikuti Lucy yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya, "Kami senang kau masuk hari ini, Lu-chan."

Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepala, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Juvia ingin bertanya, ia penasaran mengapa Lucy-san tidak memberitau kami kemarin," Juvia duduk di depan Lucy, ia menatap gadis itu teduh, "Kenapa Lucy-san bisa jatuh sakit?"

"Mungkin terlalu lelah," Lucy memijit keningnya pelan, "Aku juga tak tau, Juvia."

"Yang penting kau sehat," Erza tersenyum lembut, ia menggerek kursinya dan duduk disamping Lucy, kemudian merangkul gadis itu, "Aku senang kau sudah sehat, Lucy."

"Dan kau tau," Levy berteriak, ia tertawa kecil, "Natsu sangat khawatir padamu, ia bahkan rela membolos jam terakhir hanya untuk menjengukmu, Lu-chan!"

"Eh? Dia menjengukku?"

"Uhm! Kau tidak tau?" Levy mengernyitkan alis, "Padahal dia berkata padaku untuk menjengukmu, makannya aku menitipkan salam padanya."

Lucy terdiam sebentar, dan gadis itu tampak terkejut heran.

Natsu datang menjenguknya.

Jadi, semua kejanggalan yang ditemui kemarin... Natsu yang membawanya?

Yang menaruh kain basah di kepalanya itu.. Natsu?

Lucy menundukkan wajah, gadis itu tampak kosong, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit ditebak. Teman-temannya pun menatap heran padanya.

Iris karamelnya serasa sendu, entahlah, ia merasa dada ini sakit, sesak saat memikirkan semua kebaikan pemuda itu berikan kepadanya. Dari awal sampai sekarang, Natsu selalu baik padanya. Tapi Lucy sama sekali tak ingat kalau ia tidak pernah memberikan pria itu apa-apa.

"Levy, apa kau tau Natsu berada sekarang?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh? Um.." Levy tampak berpikir, "Entahlah, aku bahkan tak tau hari ini mereka masuk atau tidak hari ini, Lu-chan."

Lucy pun tersenyum, segera ia berdiri dan meningalkan teman-temannya yang terbengong di kelas, sebelum Erza berteriak dan memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy terus berlari dan menaiki tangga demi tangga untuk mencapai lantai atas, nafas gadis itu terengah, dan gigi Lucy bergemeletuk saat merasakan pusing sialan itu kini melanda dirinya. Ia terus berlari, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya, dia hanya ingin menemui seseorang dan mencapai tujuannya sekarang.

Natsu Dragneel.

Gadis itu sampai di lantai lima, tempat para kelas 12 berada, segera ia berjalan cepat dan tak mau mencari masalah pada senpai-senpai disini. Ia segera memutar jalan, dan berlari ke lorong yang sepi, berbelok ke kiri dan bertemu perpustakaan, berlari lurus saat matanya menangkap tangga panjang di depannya.

Pasti, insting Lucy tidak pernah salah.

Kakinya yang jenjang menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan keringat sudah mulai merembes di wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin mencapai anak tangga terakhir dan memasuki atap sekolah.

**Brakh!**

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

Nah kan. Lucy tidak akan pernah salah.

Disana, ada seseorang yang amat dikenal Lucy. Rambutnya pink, dia bego, dia polos, dia suka berantem, dan dia memiliki luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Natsu Dragneel menatap Lucy Heartfilia di depannya, matanya melebar, "L-Luce?"

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku." tanya Lucy tajam, ia berjalan memasuki area atap, "Natsu Deagneel, katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Natsu meneguk salivanya takut-takut. Di matanya, wajah Lucy lebih mengerikan daripada Erza jika sedang marah, "D-Dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Kenapa kau selalu diam-diam datang hah?" Lucy berkacak pinggang, alisnya tertekuk, ia tampak marah sekarang, "Kenapa kau selalu menyelinap ke rumahku!?"

Oke, bentakan tadi membuat perasaan Natsu semakin tak nyaman.

"Katakan padaku... apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan.." gumam Lucy, namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok Natsu yang duduk menghadapnya dengan pandangan tercengang, "Katakan padaku, Dragneel!"

"O-Oi, jangan marah-marah begitu!" Natsu berteriak, ia berjalan maju, namun niatnya itu terjenti saat melihat pandangan Lucy yang marah, begitu kesal, begitu muak, seakan menyuruh Natsu untuk menyingkir darinya. "Aku tak perlu itu semua, Dragneel. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah penjelasan."

Natsu menatap gadis itu sendu, pandangannya memelas dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan bersalah.

Kenapa dia jadi tersudutkan begini?

"Luce, kalau tindakanku tidak membuatmu senang, maafkan aku..."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah penjelasan, Dragneel."

Natsu menatap Lucy, Lucy menatap Natsu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, namun ekspresi mereka jelas berbeda. Wajah Lucy merengut kesal, sedangkan Natsu memasang wajah memelas.

Akhirnya, Natsu mencoba untuk tersenyum, tersenyum getir. Tanpa ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy, mencoba menyuruhnya untuk berjalan kearahnya. "Sini,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Sudah, sini saja." kata Natsu.

Lucy sempat terdiam, ia menatap mata onyx itu dengan pandangan kesal, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan pantatnya disamping pria itu.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, Natsu tersenyum jahil kearah Lucy, dan gadis itu menyadari tatapan Natsu, ia pun menatapnya tajam, "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku." ucapnya ketus.

Natsu terkekeh, "Jadi, kau tau semuanya, ne, Luce?"

Lucy memandangnya dengan pandangan mengerikan, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Natsu kembali terkikik pelan, sebelum tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala Lucy dan mengelusnya perlahan. Gadis itu terdiam, menatap Natsu yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dan setelah pria itu melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu bertanya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Apa harus kukatakan sekali lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Luce..." Natsu menatap langit biru diatas mereka, ia tersenyum kalem, "Apa harus kukatakan lagi?"

"Memang kau sudah mengatakan apa?" kata Lucy, "Kau memang menyebalkan, Dragneel."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Namun mata Lucy tak lepas dari seluruh tubuh Natsu yang sedikit terluka. Wajahnya baik-baik saja, namun ada sebetan pisau di lengan kirinya. "Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Natsu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Lucy pun menghela nafas, meski tidak dijawab, ia pasti sudah tau jawabannya. Ia pun hanya terdiam.

Bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, dan terpaksa mereka berdua harus melewati jam pertama mereka.

Dan akhirnya ia terkejut saat ada lengan yang melingkari dirinya. Natsu melingkari lengannya di bahu Lucy, mencoba untuk memeluknya.

Wajah Lucy mengernyit, ia tampak tak nyaman dengan perlakuan orang ini. "Lepaskan aku, Dragneel."

"Nggak mau."

"Lepas atau kupukul?"

"Kau pukul."

Tangan Lucy terkepal, segera ia melancangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Natsu, namun ditangkap dengan mudah oleh lelaki berambut pink itu.

Lucy menambah tenaganya, ia mencoba untuk memajukan kepalannya agar dapat meninju Natsu secara langsung, dan Natsu hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Kau tau, kau itu menarik, Luce!"

Dan malahan, Natsu menggenggam kepalan itu erat, membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget saat tangan kecilnya digenggam begitu erat oleh Natsu.

"Mungkin kau akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakan ini..."

"...?"

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatapan, tangan kiri Natsu kembali mengelus helaian pirang Lucy yang kini diikat satu biasa. Wajahnya begitu teduh, sampai-sampai Lucy tak bisa dibuat bergerak olehnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh jatuh hati padamu, Lucy Heartfilia."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Oke, mungkin chap ini kurang berasa gregetnya. Aku terlalu shock baca chap kemaren.. HUAAAAAAAA JELLAL SAYANGKU, MENGAPA ENGKAU BEGITU MUDAH DIKALAHKAN? hiks hiks hiks.

huhuhu, aku galau nih, nggak tahan ngeliat chap kemaren. dan maaf saja kalau chap ini nggak berasa. maafkan sayaaa. :""(

dan sorry banget buat typo, suer, aku ga bisa ngebaca ulang, karna sodara yang ada disebelah saya pengen cepet" make laptop. ==

.

.

Reviews minna? Beneran deh, komen-komen kalian buat aku semangat nulis di tengah kegalauan ini! :')


	4. Similarities and Differences

**Brakh!**

Suara geseran pintu yang keras membuat perhatian semua orang menuju dirinya. Lucy Heartfilia muncul di depan pintu, dengan mata tajam, nafas terengah, dilengkapi dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur di pelipisnya. Iris karamelnya mendelik kearah guru yang sedang mengajar. Seorang pria paruh baya meletakkan kapur di atas meja, mata emasnya menatap Lucy dengan pandangan menantang, sedangkan Lucy juga memandangnya tanpa sopan santun yang seharusnya diberikan oleh siswa kepadanya.

Tanpa peduli pada si sensei tua itu, Lucy berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya. Namun hatinya masih bergejolak hebat.

"Berhenti."

Suara berat yang sudah amat dikenalnya itu terdengar, Lucy Heartfilia berbalik.

"Jelaskan, Miss Heartfilia."

"Jelaskan apa, Laxus-sensei?"

Entah mengapa semua murid disana sudah merasakan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh guru super galak itu. Oh coba lihatlah, di dahinya saja sudah ada urat-urat yang berdenyut. "Kau terlambat 30 menit di kelasku. Bisa kau jelaskan itu padaku, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," Lucy tersenyum, tapi sayang itu senyuman sinis, "Saya terlambat, semua orang tau itu. Dan biarkan saya duduk di bangku saya sekarang, sensei."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sebelum kau menjelaskannya."

Pagi ini begitu cerah, bunga Sakura berguguran di lapangan Fairy Academy, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang sambil memutari gedung sekolah tersebut, tapi entahlah... di kelas 11-1 itu auranya begitu berbeda. Auranya begitu berat, sampai-sampai siswa siswi disana rasanya ingin mual.

Karena duo blonde ini saling bertatapan, menantang satu sama lain.

"Keluar."

Lucy mengacuhkannya, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangkunya lagi. Berniat mengambil buku dan mendengarkan ocehan guru itu.

"Apa kau tuli, Miss Heartfilia?"

Langkah Lucy terhenti. Ia berbalik sambil tersenyum malas, "Terserah,"

Hampir semua murid kelas 11-1 memandangnya tak suka, bahkan ada yang saling berbisik sambil mendelik kearahnya. Tapi Lucy tak memerdulikan itu semua, ia segera berjalan keluar kelas, mengacuhkan Levy yang memanggilnya.

"Ssst, coba lihatlah, dia berani sekali melawan Laxus-sensei!"

"Heh, dia si Heartfilia itu? Katanya keluarga terhormat, tapi menghormati guru saja tidak bisa? Benar-benar cewek menyebalkan!"

"Cewek malang, tapi dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Huh, sok jagoan. Padahal hanya cewek tak tau diri saja, dasar..."

Semua olokan yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Lucy. Gadis itu membuka pintu, berjalan keluar kelas dan menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan. Membuat Erza, Juvia, dan Levy mengernyitkan alis.

Ada apa dengan sahabat mereka itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Always by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: sengaja dibuat OOC, AU, typos, etc.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER IV. Similarities and Differences**

.

.

.

"Agh.. sakiiit..."

Tampak Natsu Dragneel sedang tidur terlentang, angin semilir menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya, namun wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Oh ya, kalau kalian melihat dari dekat, tampak ada sebuah bekas tamparan di sebelah pipi kirinya, dan ada sedikit luka di pipi kanannya.

Otak kosongnya mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis berambut pirang dengan senyuman yang menurutnya menjijikkan, dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras dari gadis itu. Belum lagi tinjunya yang cukup keras itu mengenai perutnya, sehingga Natsu terpental beberapa meter. Belum puas, si gadis pirang itu menduduki tubuhnya dan memukulnya keras-keras di area pipi dan kepala.

_'Baka baka baka! Natsu no baka!'_

Itulah yang dikatakannya, namun hinaan itu terus diingat oleh si lelaki berambut merah muda. Senyum lebarnya terpampang di wajahnya.

Meskipun Lucy Heartfilia langsung meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan mengenaskan, namun Natsu Dragneel tak dapat menghilangkan kebahagiaan yang meluap dalam dirinya.

Telinganya tidak salah. Ia mendengar langsung kalau Lucy telah memanggilnya dengan nama depan, bukan nama belakang.

Satu fakta lagi terungkap, Lucy Heartfilia adalah gadis yang menarik.

Natsu semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

~oOo~

"Tidak Laxus-sensei, tidak si bodoh itu... semua pria menyebalkan!"

Lucy Heartfilia berjalan dengan hentakan keras menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ia malas berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, menurutnya ia akan tampak sangat bodoh jika berdiri diam disitu. Gadis itu terkadang menggembungkan pipinya, menggeram, berdecak, mendecih, dan hal lainnya asal ia bisa menenangkan hatinya yang kini bergejolak.

Memang Lucy merasa bersalah pada Laxus-sensei tadi, sebenci-bencinya Lucy pada seorang guru, gadis itu tak mungkin akan menantangnya seperti tadi. Dia masih punya rasa sopan, dan gadis itu akan berniat meminta maaf setelah KBM selesai nanti.

Lucy duduk di bangku panjang. Ia mencoba menghela nafas dalam, mendinginkan kepalanya yang pusing serta hatinya yang gelisah. Setelah merasa tenang, gadis itu menatap langit. Memandang langit musim semi yang biru dan begitu cerah, membuat bibir itu melengkung keatas.

_'Tapi aku sungguh jatuh hati padamu, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

Wajah Lucy tiba-tiba memerah dengan alasan tak jelas, gadis itu menggeram kesal saat menyadari jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entahlah, hanya dengan perkataan itu membuat semua bagian tubuh Lucy terasa panas, termasuk wajahnya.

_'A-Apa-apaan kau?'_

_Natsu tersenyum lebar, 'Kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?'_

Bibir itu megerucut, meski rona merah itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

_'A-Ampun, Luce! Jangan marah-marah begitu!'_

_'Semua salahmu, Dragneel! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau minta kubunuh, hah!?'_

_'Aduh! Luce, sak__—LUCE!'_

_'Terima ini, ini dan ini! dasar bocah mesum!'_

_'A-Aku tidak-'_

Tendangan, injakan, tamparan. Semua penyiksaan mengerikan itu dilakukan oleh Lucy kepada Natsu, yang hanya bisa pasrah sebagai korban hajaran dari Lucy Heartfilia. Dan tanpa meminta maaf, Lucy langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang terkapar dengan wajah yang tidak berbentuk.

Sebaiknya Lucy meminta maaf juga pada Natsu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala.

Mungkin tidak usah.

Lucy menghela nafas, dan mengeluarkan perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik. Rambutnya yang diikat satu jatuh secara alami di bahunya, serta poninya yang panjang menutupi sebagian matanya, yang kini memandang tanah rerumputan halaman dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Baka baka baka! Natsu no baka!'_

Dia... keceplosan.

Lucy memijat keningnya. Sepertinya orang itu sudah berpikir macam-macam ketika dirinya memanggil namanya dengan nama depan.

Hh... benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu-chan, ada masalah?"

Lucy dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Semua murid disana tak henti-hentinya melihat Lucy dengan pandangan menyebalkan, mereka berbisik sambil terkekeh, kemudian melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada gadis si rambut pirang.

Tapi sayangnya Lucy mengacuhkannya.

"Dia cantik, tapi pembangkang. Haha!"

**Grep!**

"Bisa kau katakan lagi, Sawada-san?" Erza Scarlet berjalan menuju adik kelas mereka di kelas 10. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, mengancam bocah itu supaya menutup mulutnya. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, hm?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Sawada itu meringis saat Erza mencengkram tangannya, kemudian sedikit memelintirnya hingga adik kelas mereka itu berteriak. Erza menyeringai kejam, "Kalau kau mengatakannya lagi, kujamin tangan ini akan patah dalam sekejab, Sawada-san."

Sawada mengangguk, Erza segera melepaskan tangannya secara paksa.

Lucy menengok kearah Erza, yang sedang menatap tajam para segerombolan siswi di depan mereka, "Sudahlah, percuma kau lakukan itu, Erza."

Erza hanya diam saja, gadis berambut scarlet itu memimpin jalan mereka. Lucy yang tidak digubris pun hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan dua teman dibelakangnya saling tersenyum manis.

Sambil berjalan, semua siswa siswi Fairy Academy mendelik kearah mereka, menatapnya dengan emosi yang berbeda. Ada yang menyeringai, terkekeh, dan pandangan mengejek. Lucy yang merasa diperhatikan pun mencoba untuk menahan emosi. Gadis itu tak tau harus dilakukan jika tertangkap keadaan seperti ini.

Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam, dan membiarkan hinaan cacian itu terlontar dari bibir mereka.

"Ne, Erza, kita mau kemana?" tanya Levy.

"Kita ke atap," ucap Erza seadannya.

Eh?

Langkah Lucy terhenti.

"Lucy-san, ada apa?" Juvia memberhentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Levy dan Erza di depan mereka. Gadis itu menatap Erza dengan alis menekuk, "Apa maksudmu ke atap?"

"Makan siang," kata Erza, sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya, "Memang kenapa, Lucy?"

"Kenapa tidak di taman saja, seperti biasa?"

Erza terdiam, tiba-tiba pipinya memerah hebat. Dan hal itu membuat Lucy semakin curiga.

"Aha!" Levy memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka, "Pasti pingin ketemu Jellal ya~?" Levy tertawa, ia menepuk bahu Erza yang semakin menegang, "Kenapa tidak jujur sih, Erza?"

"A-Aku.. sebenarnya, uhm.."

"Ah," tiba-tiba Juvia tersentak, _'Kalau Erza-san ingin bertemu dengan Jellal-san... berarti Gray-sama juga ada!?'_

"Erza-san, Juvia ikut denganmu!" Juvia berkata dengan antusias, "Juvia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Gray-sama!"

Mulai deh, fansgirling-nya...

"Kalau begitu kalian saja, aku malas kesana," kata Lucy, gadis itu sudah siap berbalik dan berjalan keluar gedung jika saja Levy tak menarik lengannya. "Ayolah, Lu-chan, kan kalau ramai makin seru!"

Juvia mengangguk cepat, "Juvia setuju dengan perkataan Levy-san!"

Lucy meringis.

Bukannya tidak mau atau apa, tadi masalahnya kalau mereka bergabung dengan geng Jellal, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi kan? Si Natsu Dragneel tak tau malu itu!? Lucy menggelengkan kepala, sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, ia berkata, "Kalian saja, aku diluar saja, tak apa kok.."

"Ayolah Lucy," Erza menepuk bahu Lucy dengan keras, "Ini juga bertujuan untuk mempererat _hubunganmu_ dengan Natsu."

A-A-A-APA? sejak kapan mereka _berhubungan_!?

"Aku tidak mengerti," ia menepis tangan Erza kasar, "Apa maksudmu?"

Levy angkat bicara, "Kami semua tau kok kalau kau menyukai Natsu, Lu-chan!"

**JEGER!**

Bagaikan diserang petir di siang bolong, Lucy dapat merasakan ada hantaman tak kasat mata menghantam tubuhnya. Gadis itu tak bergerak, tubuhnya kaku, iris coklat itu melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Jadi, mau ya?" Levy menarik Lucy dengan paksa. Gadis pirang itu tak berkutik saat langkahnya terseret dipaksa oleh Levy. Ia diam tak berkutik, tubuhnya terlalu syok saat mendengar perkataan asing yang barusan dikatakan oleh Erza tadi.

~oOo~

"Kenapa kau mengundang mereka sih, Jellal? kita kan tidak bisa bersantai kalau begitu!"

"Oh ayolah Gray, aku tau kau senang kalau Juvia datang kemari."

"Ha? T-Tidak! siapa yang senang kalau gadis aneh itu datang? Bikin repot saja!"

"Fakta mengatakan _lain_ _di hati, lain di mulut_. Jadi lebih baik kau diam dan tunggu mereka datang, baka."

"Kau mengatakan itu karena Levy ada bersama mereka kan, buruk rupa!?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang buruk rupa heh, pangeran boxer!?"

Jellal pun kembali menghela nafas saat Gajeel dan Gray kembali bertengkar.

Mata hitamnya menengok kearah Natsu, yang masih berdiam diri dan duduk disampingnya dengan manis. Pria bertato itu semakin tersenyum saat menyadari mata onyx itu tak lepas dari ambang pintu.

Pria itu pun terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Natsu Dragneel bisa mengenal apa artinya _cinta_.

**Ckrek..**

_Nah, itu mereka datang._

"Konbawa, minna!" Levy memasuki area atap, disusul oleh Juvia, kemudian Erza dan terakhir...

"Lucy-san, ayo masuk!"

Tak lama, gadis berambut pirang berjalan memasuki atap sekolah. Sepertinya mood Lucy tidak bagus, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya memandang para pria di depan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Luce!" Natsu tersenyum lebar, Lucy menggeram, "Ayo, duduk sini!" Natsu menepuk lantai disebelahnya dengan suka cita.

"Jangan harap aku akan duduk disampingmu lagi, Dragneel." kata Lucy dengan dingin.

Dan senyuman Natsu semakin melebar, "Jangan begitu, ah!" laki-laki itu berdiri, lalu berjalan dan menarik lengan Lucy dengan paksa.

"H-Hei, lepaskan aku!" Lucy berteriak, ia mencoba menarik tangannya lagi, "Lepaskan aku, Dragneel!"

Hukum alam itu berlaku, dan salah satu hukum yang berkata _laki-laki lebih kuat dibandingkan wanita_ itu berlaku. Sehingga sekarang Lucy sudah duduk disamping Natsu dengan wajah merengut, alisnya menekuk ke bawah, melirik Natsu yang sudah membuka bungkusan kue yang kemudian diolesi oleh saus tabasco yang cukup banyak.

"Mau?" Natsu menawarkan.

Lucy menatapnya dongkol, "Tidak."

Semua orang disana menatap dua insan itu sambil tersenyum. Entahlah, menurut mereka semua Lucy dan Natsu itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Haha. konyol..

Mereka memakan bento mereka masing-masing. Namun mereka terkadang tertawa-kecuali Lucy-melihat wajah Gray yang memerah akibat suapan Juvia yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana? enak kan?"

"Uhm.." Gray mengunyah, wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat mata biru itu semakin menatap lembut dirinya, "Y-Ya, lumayan."

Masing-masing pasangan saling mengobrol dan tertawa. Hanya Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang diam. Pria berambut merah muda itu tak terlalu memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda tawa di depannya, ia masih sibuk menikmati roti yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Lucy, gadis itu menatap mereka semua datar, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_'Tapi aku sungguh jatuh hati padamu, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

_'Kau mau jadi pacarku kan?'_

**Blush!**

Tubuh Lucy menegang, pelipisnya sudah dihiasi oleh keringat dingin yang cukup banyak. Ia menunduk, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Kenapa... perkataan itu sangat berefek untuknya?

Natsu—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan—menaikkan alis saat melihat gadis disampingnya menundukkan wajah sambil bergerak gelisah. Dan Natsu begitu yakin ia ada melihat dua rona merah yang terhias di kedua pipinya.

Pria itu menaikkan ujung bibirnya, atau bisa dibilang... seringai khas Natsu Dragneel.

Tanpa aba-aba, Natsu segera merangkul Lucy, sehingga gadis itu memekik dan menatap kaget dirinya. Lucy berdecak tak suka, "Apa maumu, Dragneel?"

Natsu-tanpa melunturkan cengirannya-menyentuh pipi Lucy yang merona, dan membuat Lucy terkejut bukan main, "Jangan malu begitu, bilang saja kalau kau menyukaiku, Luce!"

Aura hitam seketika keluar dari tubuh Lucy. Gadis pirang itu menatap tak percaya pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Berani sekali orang ini menyentuh pipinya!?

"Uhh, Natsu, lebih baik kau jangan lakukan itu..." Levy, yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Gajeel, dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang berapi-api dari tubuh Lucy. Sebagai sahabatnya, ia tau seluk-beluk Lucy yang terpendam. "Ja-Jangan merangkulnya seperti itu..."

"He? Memang kenapa, Levy?" bukannya menuruti, Natsu malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Lucy, membuat gadis itu semakin mengeluarkan aura mengancam, yang sangat disadari oleh kedua gadis di depannya. "Ano, Natsu-san..." Juvia menggumam, namun ia urungkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

_Gulp._ Juvia dan Levy menelan ludahnya. Mereka sudah tidak mau mencampuri urusan ini. Sudahlah, biar Natsu yang terkena imbasnya.

"Ha—kena-"

"Kubilang.. lepaskan."

Natsu menaikkan alis, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, kemudian ia menggeleng keras. "Kau kenapa sih, Luce? Kau ane-"

**Buakh!**

Erza tersenyum, Levy dan Juvia menghela nafas. Sedangkan ketiga pria disamping mereka terpana melihat salah satu teman mereka terpental ke udara.

"Luceee, kau kasar sekali~" Natsu terduduk, ia mengelus pipi dan punggungnya. "Kenapa kau hobi _banget_ memukulku, sih!?"

Lucy memandangnya dengan tatapan bengis ditambah dengan senyum kesinisan yang amat sangat mengerikan. Bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada Erza! Perempuan pirang itu berdiri, menepuk pantatnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak pergi-meninggalkan teman-temannya serta preman-preman tak jelas itu disana.

Tanpa menghiraukan Natsu, tentunya.

"O-Oi, Luce!" Natsu berdiri dan berlari menuju Lucy yang sudah membuka pintu atap-

**Blam!**

"ADUH!" dan Natsu mencium pintu atap yang keras dengan manis.

~oOo~

Lucy menuruni tangga dengan tatapan datar, kemudian menatap lorong di depannya. Oh ya, saat ini dia sedang sendirian. Teman-temannya sedang berkencan di atap, bagi dirinya yang jones pun tidak terlalu mengurusi hal itu. Gadis itu mengarahkan dirinya ke perpustakaan, dimana letak tempat itu berada di lantai yang sama dengan lantai yang sedang ia pijak.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari sang penjaga perpus, Lucy segera berjalan menuju rak-rak tinggi yang ada disana. Gadis itu mengelilingi, memutar, dan terkadang mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan dibaca secara singkat. Iris karamlenya dengan cepat membaca dan meneliti apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke rak tak terpakai, dimana rak itu berisi buku-buku tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Di tangan kirinya sudah ada dua buku tebal yang menjadi objeknya sekarang, dan pemikirannya mengatakan gadis itu harus memilih _buku hiburan_ sebagai cuci matanya nanti.

Lucy menggeser bangku perpustakaan yang paling pojok, kemudian duduk disana dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran di salah satu buku tebal tersebut. Gadis itu pun mencoba menghela nafas, kemudian membuka halaman pertama dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

**Strategi Kebut Semalam FISIKA SMA.**

**A. Besaran dan Satuan.**

Wajah Lucy mulai serius, ia memahami setiap deret kata yang sudah tertempel di buku tersebut.

**1. Besaran Pokok**

_Besaran yang satuannya telah ditentukan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan dimensi merupakan cara menunjukkan bagaimana suatu besaran tersusun dari besaran-besaran pokok._

Gadis keturunan Heartfilia itu mulai membaca dan memahami satu tabel yang disediakan di bawah penjelasan tadi. Lucy membacanya dengan seksama.

**2. Besaran Turunan**

_Besaran yang satuannya diturunkan dari besaran pokok. Contoh; percepatan satuannya a, gaya satuannya F, momentum satuannya p, energi/usaha satuannya dapat dibagi-bagi, yaitu; Ek, Ep, Em, dan W. Sedangkan daya adalah P._

Lucy mengangguk-ngangguk, ia bahkan tak sadar sudah ada seseorang yang menggeser bangku di depannya. Matanya terlalu fokus pada buku fisika di depannya.

**3. Vektor**

_Vektor adalah besaran yang memiliki nilai dar arah, contoh; gaya, kecepatan, perpindahan, dan momentum._

_Penggambaran Vektor;_

_Jika b adalah negatif, maka a sama dengan minus b..._

Lucy mengernyit. Ia dapat merasakan hawa lain di sekitarnya.

_Jika b adalah titik lurus, maka c sama dengan a tambah b..._

Oke, instingnya yang tajam mulai mencium sesuatu yang ganjil.

_a tambah b tambah c, maka akan dihasilkan rumus a tambah b, hmm..._

Tangannya bergetar, wajahnya mengernyit. Kalau auranya perpus seperti ini dia jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi kan!?

_Jika berbanding terbalik dengan segitiga sama sisi, maka c sama dengan a minus b..._

Lucy mengadahkan kepala, ia terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui dan sadar kala Natsu sudah ada di depannya, bertopang dagu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hebat ya, tahan dengan buku itu dalam waktu 20 menit."

Lucy mendengus, ia menekuni bukunya lagi sebelum berkata, "Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu."

Natsu mengangguk, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan cacian itu. Pria itu terdiam, Natsu menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya, iris onyx itu tak henti-hentinya memandang Lucy yang sedang membaca dengan raut wajah serius. Wajah pria itu memancarkan kehangatan.

_Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..._

Meskipun Lucy sering menghajarnya, tapi pukulan itu memiliki arti yang berarti bagi Natsu. Menurut buku yang ia baca, seorang wanita tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka oleh para pria yang mereka suka. Dan menurut Natsu, Lucy juga termasuk wanita dalam kategori tersebut.

Pria itu mencermati gadis di depannya dengan seksama. Dimulai dari rambut, wajah, kulit, mata hingga postur tubuh. Menurut Natsu, Lucy memiliki body aduhai yang sangat di impikan oleh para perempuan diluar sana. Otaknya juga cerdas, daya tangkapnya juga bagus. Rambut pirangnya tidak terlalu panjang, tapi tidak terlalu pendek juga, hmm.. pas deh untuk ukuran gadis seperti Lucy. Terus matanya. Yap, di mata Natsu, iris coklat itu adalah sebuah batu terindah yang pernah dilihat olehnya.

Natsu tersenyum, wajahnya merona tipis.

Wajah gadis itu... jujur, Lucy itu cantik, semuanya mengakui itu. Sampai-sampai Natsu dibuat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia semakin tersenyum.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan wajahnya, kepalanya ia merengkan sedikit dengan alis terangkat. Lucy mengamati Natsu yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyam-senyum tak jelas, dilengkapi oleh rona tipis yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Gadis itu memijit keningnya, orang di depannya benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Diam-diam, tanpa sadar Lucy mengamati Natsu yang melamun. Gadis itu mencermati pria berambut merah muda di depannya. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu jadi ikut-ikutan melamun.

Rambut Natsu Dragneel itu merah muda, jarang sekali orang-orang memiliki warna ini di rambut, apalagi pria. Namun gadis itu menyetujui kalau rambut norak itu sangat pas untuknya. Si Natsu Dragneel dengan rambut mencolok membuatnya terkenal di seantero sekolah, apalagi reputasinya sebagai berandalan, membuatnya semakin dikenal oleh banyak orang diluar sana. Postur tubuhnya bagus, pria itu tinggi, berisi, dan tidak akan pernah gemuk meski sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia memakan makanan berlemak. Natsu itu bodoh, pria itu sangat lemot di bidang IPA maupun IPS, hanya di bidang olahraga saja ia sangat ahli dan menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Well, itu wajar saja karena pelajaran yang satu itu tidak memakai otak. Lalu, wajah Natsu Dragneel... itu cukup tampan. Oh ayolah, meskipun matanya sipit, tapi rahangnya yang tegas serta bibirnya yang tak pernah melunturkan senyuman itu membuatnya semakin keren!

"L-Luce, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Lucy tersentak, wajahnya dibuat sekesal mungkin meski terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Siapa yang melihatmu? Dasar narsis."

Natsu menyeringai, kemudian ia menekan hidung Lucy dan memencetnya, pria itu tertawa, "Kau itu tak mau jujur ya, Luce~!"

"Hei, lepas!" Lucy memegang lengan Natsu dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba melepaskan tangan Natsu yang jail memencet-mencet hidungnya, "J-Jangan, Dragneel!"

Mereka tiba-tiba terdiam. Natsu mengerjapkan matanya, Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan tiba-tiba wajah Natsu memelas, bak kucing belum dikasih makan oleh majikannya. Wajahnya dibuat semakin lesu (pura-pura), membuat Lucy mendesah jijik, "Luce, bisa kau menghentikan segala formalitas itu? Lama-lama aku jengah tau!"

"Formalitas?" tanya Lucy dengan suara lucu, karena hidungnya masih ditekan-tekan oleh Natsu, "Apa maksudmu, Dragneel?"

Natsu tertawa gemas, ia semakin mengeratkan pencetannya di hidungnya Lucy, membuat gadis itu berteriak kencang dan memukul lengannya, "Hei, lepas! Aku jadi tak bisa bernafas!"

"Biar saja," Natsu tersenyum jail saat Lucy memelototinya, "Aku akan melepaskannya kalau kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama margaku."

Lucy menggeram. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia meninju muka Natsu sekarang juga! Tapi karena mereka berdua sedang ada di perpustakaan, membuat Lucy mengurungkan niatnya dan membuang jauh-jauh dendamnya itu. Yah, daripada terkena detensi kan?

"Ne, Luce.. mau ya?" Natsu mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes no jutsu_-nya, pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar Lucy terkena pesonanya, "Yaa~?"

"TIDAK." suara itu memang aneh, namun begitu ditekan oleh Lucy, "Memang kau siapa, huh? Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan nama depan!"

Wajah Natsu merengut kesal, "Jadi ini balasanmu ya, padahal aku sudah capek-capek merawatmu kemarin. Tapi kau malah memarahiku begitu!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk merawatku, baka!" kata Lucy dengan teriakan tertahan.

"Tapi kan rasanya nggak enak kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu, kita kan sudah dekat!"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu dekat denganku, Dragneel! Lebih baik cepat lepaskan ini atau aku akan meninjumu sekarang juga!"

Natsu menggeram tertahan, dan itu membuat Lucy semakin berteriak karena Natsu mengecangkan pencetannya, "Kenapa kau selalu menolakku sih, apa salahku!?"

"K-Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa padaku!"

"Terus kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama asli!?"

"Karena aku rasa itu tidak penting!"

"Miss. Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel! Bisa tidak kalian mengecilkan suara kalian yang menggelegar itu?" suara galak sang penjaga perpus menghentikan pergulatan mereka, cepat-cepat Lucy berdiri dan meminta maaf pada penjaga itu, sedangkan Natsu menatapnya dengan perasaan dongkol. "M-Maafkan kami, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Huh," wanita itu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kalau mau berdebat, lebih baik jangan disini." katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Natsu mendengus melihat kepergian guru mereka yang satu itu. Entahlah, Natsu membenci semua guru disini kecuali Happy-sensei yang mengajari di kelas 10. "Dasar nenek-nenek tua." gumamnya.

Lucy pun mendudukkan dirinya lagi, dan ia dapat bernafas lega saat pegangan Natsu sudah terlepas dari hidungnya. "Kau ini mau bikin aku mati ya?"

"Salahmu tidak menuruti permintaanku." kata Natsu kesal.

"Memang siapa kau sampai-sampai aku harus menuruti perintahmu?"

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti yang lain," Natsu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, ia memandang Lucy dengan tatapan serius.

Mulut Lucy sedikit terbuka, namun matanya menatap Natsu dengan sama seriusnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdetak kencang.

"... Sebenarnya," Lucy berdehem. Entahlah, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi, "Aku tidak peduli aku memanggilmu apa. Yang jelas nama pemiliknya adalah _kau_, Natsu Dragneel yang bodoh."

"Heh?" Natsu memiringkan wajah, tampak tak mengerti.

Lucy menepuk jidatnya, "Dengar," Lucy menunjuk Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tidak peduli aku memanggilmu apa. Karena yang kupanggil adalah _kau_, _kau_.. Natsu Dragneel, pria yang bodoh, keras kepala, berambut merah muda yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi."

"Natsu Dragneel. Pria yang selalu menggodaku dan membuatku ingin cepat-cepat membunuhnya. Tapi pria itu juga yang selalu menemaniku setiap aku membutuhkan seseorang," di kalimat terakhir, wajah Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama memerah, "... J-Jadi, menurutku tidak masalah dengan nama. Karena itu adalah _kau_, Natsu Dragneel. Yang selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan, yang selalu memaksakan kehendak, yang selalu membuatku marah jika dia membuat kesalahan."

Natsu terdiam. Mulutnya menganga.

"K-Kau mengerti kan?" Lucy meringis saat melihat ekspresi Natsu yang syok, "I-Itu hanya pendapatku saja. J-Jadi kesimpulannya, karena itu **kau**... Natsu Dragneel. Aku tidak memandang arti seseorang dari nama, tapi karena sifatnya yang sangat berpengaruh p-padaku. J-Jadi..."

"Kau menganggapku spesial, gitu ya?"

"Bu-Bukan!" Lucy memukul lengan Natsu, "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya sengaja ia tundukkan agar Natsu tak melihat wajahnya yang memalukan. Sedangkan Natsu, pria itu lagi _salah tingkah_, jadi wajar saja kalau saat ini ia mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Uhm, yah.." kata Natsu, ia menaikkan bahu sebentar. "Jadi itu alasannya ya?" kok jadi Natsu yang malu? "Kalau begitu sih... aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku Dragneel. C-Cuma.."

Lucy melirik Natsu, _cuma apa?_

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku, sebagai Natsu, bukan Dragneel." Natsu tersenyum kikuk, "Karena aku merasa kau bukan memanggilku... tapi ayahku."

Mata Lucy membulat.

"T-Tapi tak apa sih," Natsu terkekeh kecil, "Ini hanya nama, mungkin hanya aku yang berlebihan! Ya, kan.. eh, Luce?"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan mata yang terkejut. Iris karamelnya menatap Natsu secara langsung.

Kenapa... Lucy jadi begitu bodoh?

Seharusnya ia tau, di dunia ini bukan hanya Natsu saja yang memiliki marga seperti itu. Seperti dirinya yang disandang dengan gelar terhormat sebagai _Heartfilia Termuda_. Ia kira Natsu itu berbeda, berbeda dalam hal seperti ini.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Natsu dan Lucy memiliki persamaan yang sama.

Natsu tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama belakang, karena ia merasa orang-orang melihat ayahnya, bukan _dirinya_. Sama seperti Lucy yang juga selalu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"M-Maafkan aku.." suara Lucy begitu menyesal, tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu mencicit, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Pasti menyakitkan kalau dianggap seperti itu, kan?

"Haha, sudahlah.." Natsu tertawa, namun tawanya seperti hambar di telinga Lucy, "Itu sudah terjadi. Jadi biarkan saja.. ya?"

Lucy tiba-tiba menggeleng cepat, Gadis itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, iris karamelnya menatap tajam iris onyx lelaki yang ada di depannya, Natsu pun menaikkan alis, "Kau kena-"

"Mulai hari ini, kau..." Lucy menunjuk pria itu tepat di batang hidungnya, "... adalah Natsu."

"E-E-Eeeh?" Natsu menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Maksudmu apa, sih? Ini aku memang Natsu!"

"Bukan, mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Natsu, dan kau memanggilku Lucy." ucap Lucy datar.

Natsu pun mengerjap kaget, ia melongo tak percaya dengan perkataan Lucy barusan. Ada angin apa sampai-sampai Lucy begitu baik padanya siang ini? apa ada yang meracuni makanannya tadi pagi?

"Yah, terserahmu sajalah.." kata Natsu seadanya. Jujur saja, dia terlalu syok! "Terus, tadi pagi..."

"Hm?"

Natus menatap iris karamel Lucy. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Lucy memerah lagi ketika melihat pandangan Natsu tak lepas dari dirinya. Namun pandangan itu begitu sendu, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Jawabanmu... atas perasaanku.. apa, Luce?"

Bahu gadis itu menegang, tubuhnya kaku, matanya mengerjap kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditagih secepat ini!

Ia masih ingat. Ya, jelas ingat. Dimana akibat itu masih terlintas di otaknya sehingga ia bisa berani menentang Laxus-sensei tadi pagi. Gadis meneguk ludahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"A-Aku..." Lucy menundukkan wajah, "Aku tak tau..."

"Jadi begitu," Natsu tersenyum, "Aku ngerti kok. Mungkin butuh lama untukmu supaya memikirkannya."

Lucy tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu tersentak saat merasakan ada pergerakan orang di depannya. Lucy terkejut bukan main saat tangan Natsu menangkup kedua pipinya. Wajah Natsu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai membuat Lucy sulit akan bernafas.

Natsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lucy, sehingga gadis itu dapat menghirup udara yang sama dengan orang di depannya...

**Cup..**

Badan Lucy membeku.

Ciuman polos itu berhenti di pipi. Natsu menciumnya... Natsu menciumnya! Apa-apaan? Kenapa tubuhnya tak langsung bergerak? Kenapa dirinya diam saja!?

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas begitu saja. Natsu segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap. Ia nyengir seperti biasa, "Akan kujemput kau nanti, jaa!"

Natsu berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Dia mendapatkannya, ya! mendapatkannya! akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu... Natsu akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk menciumnya!

Meskipun ciuman di pipi... tapi tak masalah, kan?

Sedangkan si gadis berambut pirang hanya melongo tak percaya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang, ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang dan bertanya pada orang-orang apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak mencegah... kenapa dia tidak mencegah Natsu tadi saat pria itu menciumnya!?

Bisa saja kan.. Lucy menampar, a-atau menendang pria itu sampai terlempar. Persetan dengan perpustakaan, t-t-tapi ini..

Lucy merasa kosong. Ia dapat merasakan raganya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

'_Kami-sama..'_ Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, _'Apa yang terjadi padaku..?'_

Dan ia semakin dibuat kaget ketika mengingat ucapan Natsu yang terakhir. Pria itu akan menjemputnya!?

Lucy berharap ia terbang sekarang juga.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Haaii minna! Apa kabar nih? Baik dong! hahaha xD

Pasti semuanya pada kaget ya, kenapa aku update cepet? wkwk, ini cuma kuanggap sebagai perayaan kalau Jellal gak mati! JELLAL GAK MATI SODARA2! hiks hiks hiks. *ngelap ingus*

Hueee, kemaren tu saya udah kejeng-kejeng liat chap 368 yang di page terakhirnya.. dasar Zero sialan! berani banget sma mantan gue si Jellal! Eh, tapi sayangnya Jellal gak bisa liat lagi ya...? ./. ah, tpi gak papa ding! pokoknya aku seneng Jellal gak mati! buahahahha ahahhaa hahhaa :v

Siip. Thanks for all reviews minna! Aku sueneeeengg banget liat respon positif kalian. update cepet gini juga karna kalian loh! dan aku juga meminta maaf karena gak bisa bales satu-satu. uuhh.. maaf ya. :'(

tapi pokoknya makasih makasiiiihh banget yang udah read & review fict ini dari awal mpe sekarang, kudoakan kalian dapat jodoh yang cocok. :D #heh

.

.

Yak, bagi yang mengharapkan konflik, tenang-tenang semuanya. Konflik sudah disiapkan, tinggal nunggu keluar aja. karna aku pengen banget bikin Lucy galau karna perasaannya tu gak jelas ke Natsu. Baru deh, setelah mereka offical, bakal ada masalah yang muncul. ;) #wink

En seperti biasa, sorry buat typos. saya udah ngecek tadi, cuma saya gak tau ada yang salah atau sudah bener semua. maklum ya minna, mata saya terpleset. :) (?)

Terus kalo ada yang kepo tentang fict ini smpe chap berapa, kayaknya bakal belasan, tapi gak sampe puluhan. oke? :D

.

.

**So, reviews minna? Thanks. :)**


	5. The Other Side

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di dada, iris karamelnya menyipit saat memandang pria itu begitu dekat dengannya. Natsu Dragneel semakin memajukan wajahnya itu, sampai-sampai membuat Lucy terlangkah mundur.

"Ja-Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku muak, N-Natsu!"

Wajah yang awalnya serius itu pun melunak, bibirnya yang sedari awal melengkung kebawah itu mulai menaik, menampakkan senyum cemerlang khas seorang Dragneel. "Kau terlihat manis saat mengucapkan namaku, Luce!"

Lucy menggeram. Oke, sekarang ia merasa terpojok sekarang. Dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pria itu semakin mengapit tubuhnya, menipisi jarak antara mereka berdua. "J-Jangan menggodaku!"

"Tapi kau imut sekali kalau wajahmu memerah begitu~" ucap Natsu dengan nada manja.

Lucy mendesah jijik, ingin rasanya ia mendorong pria ini dan segera kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Namun kalau ia melakukan itu, dirinya pasti sudah tertangkap lagi bahkan sebelum gadis itu melangkah. Natsu itu laki-laki, dia cepat, dia tangguh...

Dan dia bisa melumpuhkan seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang _ini_.

"Kenapa kau menghindar? Padahal tadi sudah janji kan?"

Ah ya. Lucy kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Dimana Lucy yang barusan keluar dari pagar sekolah langsung terkena serangan jantung saat melihat Natsu yang sudah _stand by_ di motornya. Pria itu berteriak pada dirinya sehingga semua mata tertuju pada Lucy saat itu. Karena malu dan muak, akhirnya Lucy memutar haluannya dan kembali memasuki gedung sekolah. Berlari kencang layaknya dikejar anjing, dan kemudian terperangkap disini bersama seorang bocah lelaki berambut norak yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau m-membuatku malu, tau!"

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Lucy menggeram rendah, "Itu menurutmu. Tapi tidak untukku."

Natsu terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar aneh." katanya. Ia menggenggam Lucy erat agar gadis itu tak lagi kabur dari sisinya. "Jadi, pulang bersamaku?"

Lucy yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, namun suara gumaman tak jelas itu membuat Natsu semakin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Mm.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Always by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: sengaja dibuat OOC, AU, typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER V. The Other Side  
**

.

.

Lucy menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah menempelkan diri pada seseorang di depannya, seseorang yang sedang melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Lucy mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Natsu erat-erat, menjaga agar dirinya tidak jatuh atau mati konyol di tengah jalan.

Natsu—yang sedari tadi menyetir—hanya bisa tersipu-sipu dalam diam saat tangan Lucy yang kecil memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Oke, ia tau kalau kecepatan ini menurut gadis itu sangat-sangat diluar nalarnya, tapi bagi Natsu Dragneel, kecepatan 120 km/jam adalah kecepatan yang normal.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

Lucy mulai membuka mata, saat iris karamelnya menangkap aspal tanah, satu-satunya yang ia lakukan adalah menghela nafas lega. Lucy sangat bersyukur kala tau kalau dirinya masih hidup.

Gadis itu sekarang sudah di depan pagarnya, menatap Natsu yang masih berdiri di motor, bersiap untuk pulang. Lucy menggeram, "Apa kau sering melajukan motormu seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Natsu tertawa, "Kau berlebihan, ah! ini kan sudah kecepatan normal, Luce!"

Kecepatan normal? kecepatan normal katanya!? a-apa-apaan!?

Memang otak Natsu dari sananya sudah konslet duluan.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Yasudahlah, sampai jum-"

**Grep.**

Lucy mengerjap.

Barusan saja dirinya sudah mau berbalik dan berjalan memasuki pagar, namun tangan besar itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajah Natsu yang masih dilindungi oleh helm itu merengut, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan, matanya menjadi sayu (pura-pura) saat Lucy memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

Tanpa melepas genggamannya, Natsu menyentuh membuka helm-nya, kemudian tangannya yang bebas mulai menekan-nekan pipinya, "Kau langsung meninggalkanku tanpa melakukan apapun?"

_Hah? _Lucy memandang aneh Natsu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Natsu mulai memuram, jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipinya gemas. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Sebelum senyum iblis mulai muncul dari bibirnya, "Jadi daritadi kau mengharapkan itu, heh?"

Natsu mengangguk polos.

**Ctik!**

"Agh!"

Natsu berteriak, Lucy menyeringai. Barusan saja, bukannya dicium, Natsu baru saja terkena sebuah pukulan imut dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Tanpa berpikir gadis itu menyentil dahi Natsu sampai kepala pria itu termundur. Natsu mengelus dahinya, "Itu sakiit tau!"

Lucy tersenyum puas, tangannya terlipat di dada, "Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Tapi kan aku cuma minta dicium!"

"Apa aku sudi melakukan itu padamu!?"

Natsu mengerucutkan bibir, lalu membuang muka. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Lucy mendengus, "Kau lebih menyebalkan."

Natsu yang merasa dicueki oleh Lucy, segera kembali menatap gadis itu. Meskipun dirinya kesal pada gadis di depannya ini, Natsu tidak mungkin langsung marah kepadanya begitu saja. Natsu menghela nafas pelan, aura suram mulai menguar dari dirinya.

Lucy—yang sama sekali tidak peka—memandang Natsu dengan pandangan mengernyit. Tidak biasanya orang di depannya ini tidak menjahilinya, biasanya Natsu akan mengambil kesempatan jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Pria ini sedang menundukkan wajah sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh!

"Aku masuk ya," kata Lucy akhirnya, "Jaa ne."

Natsu tidak membalas perkataannya, dirinya masih saja menatap Lucy dengan pandangan berharap. Lucy yang merasa diperhatikan pun hanya bisa menutup matanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Gadis itu menatap Natsu balik, "Jadi, apa maumu sekarang, Natsu?"

"Hmhm..." Natsu menggumam, ia memegang tangan Lucy dan menggoyangkannya. "Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku, sih?"

Lucy memerengkan kepala, memandang Natsu yang sedang menatap tangannya yang kini ada di pegangannya. Entahlah, tapi Lucy tidak mau melepaskan genggaman itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, Natsu."

Natsu menengok kearah Lucy, "Tapi kau selalu menolakku..."

_Kenapa orang ini jadi manja sekali? _"Karna permintaanmu itu aneh, Aku tidak mungkin menciummu."

Bibir Natsu mengerucut, "Tapi tadi kau tidak menolak waktu kucium tadi!"

"Kau melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa mengelak!"

"Nona, Anda sedang apa?"

Suara lembut itu memecahkan pergulatan mereka. Segera Lucy berbalik, menatap datar pelayannya yang kini sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. "Tuan dan Nyonya sudah pulang, Nona."

Lucy mengangguk. Natsu menaikkan alis, ia mengerling kearah Lucy, "Siapa yang datang, Luce?"

"Orang tuaku," jawab Lucy datar, "Bisa kau pulang, Natsu? ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

.

~oOo~

.

Lucy Heartfilia menatap Jude Heartfilia yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan angkuh. Para pelayan sudah berdiri menjajar di belakang mereka, siap melayani jika sedang dibutuhkan. Layla Heartfilia duduk disamping suaminya dengan tenang, menyesap teh berkualitas yang barusan disediakan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang lama sekali, Lucy?" Jude melipat koran bisnisnya kemudian menaruhnya di sofa, iris matanya menatap tajam Lucy yang masih berdiri di depannya, "Apa kau bersama temanmu tadi?"

Lucy mengangguk.

Jude mengangguk mengerti, ia menyesap tehnya, "Oh, kudengar dari Hue ada masalah di rumah ini, hm?"

Lucy terkejut sebentar, matanya menajam kearah ayahnya.

"Orang itu menghancurkan gerbang, kemudian menyelinap masuk hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Lucy diam saja.

"Dan aku tau kau pasti mengenalnya juga, kan?"

Lucy menaikkan wajah, menatap Jude dengan pandangan tajam.

Sedangkan ayahnya itu... menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dekat dengan seorang pembuat onar seperti Natsu Dragneel, Lucy."

Tangan Lucy terkepal. Gadis itu menggertakan gigi dalam diam. Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengenal Natsu?

Mata Lucy membulat tak percaya. Jude semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Papa... memata-mataiku?"

Jude mendengus, "Kau memang pintar."

"Natsu Dragneel, salah satu berandalan di sekolahmu. Akhir-akhir mendekatimu kan, Lucy?" Jude menyesap teh nya lagi, "Papa tidak menyangka kau bergaul dengan orang seperti itu."

"Papa salah paham," sergahnya. "Natsu orang baik, dia-"

"Dia berandalan, kerjaannya hanyalah menghajar siswa sekolah lain." kata Jude memotong, ia menatap putri tunggalnya itu dengan tatapan datar, "Dia tidak pantas kau sebut orang baik, Lucy."

Mata Lucy menyipit, ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan bengis. Layla yang sedari tadi diam saja, mulai merasakan hawa tak enak dari ayah dan anak ini. Layla pun menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Wanita itu dapat melihat ada pergulatan batin di dalam hati Lucy sekarang. Layla pun menyentuh lengan suaminya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah Jude, Lucy hanya berteman. Dia pasti bisa-"

"Apa dia begitu buta sampai-sampai berteman dengan berandalan seperti Natsu Dragneel, Layla? Itu hanya akan membahayakannya saja."

Layla menghela nafas, "Tapi dia pasti bisa menjaga diri. Aku tau, anak itu pasti baik, Jude."

Jude melengos, "Berandalan tidak ada yang baik. Dia pasti menginginkan uang Lucy saja, Layla."

Cukup sudah.

Apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi? Natsu mendekatinya hanya karena uang? Apa sebegitu rendahnyakah... Natsu di mata orang tua itu!?

"Papa tak pantas mengatakannya begitu," Lucy menggeram rendah, "Aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kau! Jangan seolah-olah kaulah yang paling mengerti Natsu Dragneel di dunia ini!"

Bukannya marah atas perkataan tak sopan dari Lucy tadi, Jude malah tersenyum. Pria tua itu berdiri, menatap putrinya itu, "Lihat? kau bahkan sudah tidak punya rasa sopan santun pada papamu sendiri, Lucy."

Lucy menyeringai, "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Papa."

Mata Jude menyipit kesal, "Mulai sekarang, aku melarangmu untuk mendekati Natsu Dragneel beserta teman-temannya. Aku ingin kau fokus ke pelajaranmu, bukan bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu."

"Aku menolak," jawab Lucy, "Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku berteman dengan siapa saja—"

"Lucy..." suara lembut ibunya itu memecahkan argumen Lucy. Wanita itu berdiri dan mengelus pundak putrinya itu, "Turuti kata papamu, dia melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Nak.."

Dengan cepat Lucy menepis tangan sang ibu dari pundaknya, ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan dingin. "Kalian memang sama saja." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dalam, mencoba memaklumi perlakuan putrinya itu. Layla kemudian menghadap suaminya lagi yang kembali duduk dan menyesap teh-nya dengan tenang, "Jude... apa kau yakin ini tak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, dia akan kembali sendiri, Layla. Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya."

Layla menunduk, "Tapi.. dia jadi begitu karena kita."

Jude menatap istrinya, "Dia pantas dilakukan seperti itu. Aku ingin Natsu Dragneel cepat-cepat pergi dari kehidupannya. Seorang Heartfilia tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang-orang rendahan seperti dia, Layla."

~oOo~

Lucy membanting tasnya di meja, gadis itu kini menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Lucy menggertakkan gigi.

Siapa dia?

Di otak gadis itu, ia sedang memikirkan siapa orang yang sudah memata-matai dirinya selama ini. Lucy tidak menyangka orang itu selalu mengikutinya sampai sekarang. Tapi siapa? siapa orang itu sampai-sampai dia bisa begitu hebat menyembunyikan dirinya hingga Lucy tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Apa dia begitu hebat sehingga Natsu maupun Lucy tidak dapat merasakan aura orang itu?

Lucy selalu waspada terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya seorang Heartfilia, tentu saja. Dengan rambut pirang yang amat dikenal oleh orang-orang, masyarakat jadi tau siapa dirinya. Dan karena itulah, Lucy selalu siap siaga jika ada orang-orang jahat mendekatinya. Tapi ini—

—Orang suruhan ayahnya itu memang bukan mata-mata biasa.

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Entah. Kalau begini terus, orang itu pasti selalu mengikutinya bersama Natsu setiap saat. Dan itu merupakan sinyal bahaya kalau Natsu akan menjadi incaran ayahnya nanti.

Itu merupakan suatu pengertian yang amat sangat dimengerti Lucy.

Lucy menutupi wajahnya.

Dia tidak mau pria berambut merah muda itu dalam bahaya hanya karena dekat dengannya. Jude sudah memperingatinya tadi, dan itu juga merupakan _warning_ bagi mereka berdua. Lucy harus menjauhkan dirinya dengan Natsu. Kalau tidak nyawa pria itu bisa bahaya.

Mungkin kalau Lucy masih dekat dengan Natsu. Bisa saja Jude menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk membunuhnya.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi, itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Persetan dengan mata-mata sialan itu. Cepat atau lambat, Lucy pasti akan menemukannya.

Tangan Lucy terkepal.

Lihat saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alis Gray Fullbuster menaik ketika mata sayu miliknya mengerling kearah sahabatnya yang sudah muram dari tadi siang. Natsu Dragneel duduk disampingnya dengan wajah kusut, seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Pria berambut hitam legam itu menghela nafas, membuat asap rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa? kau ditolak Heartfilia lagi, heh?"

Natsu mengerucutkan bibir, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan."

Gray mendengus, "Kau saja yang bodoh." kata Gray, ia menepuk pundak Natsu, "Kau hanya perlu berusaha lagi, baka. Jangan menyerah begitu!"

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau sudah jadian dengan _si air_ itu, kan!?" teriak Natsu.

"Hei, jangan mengatakan Juvia _si air_! kau mau mati!?"

"Maju, boxer!"

"Sialan kau, flamehead!"

Di taman kecil yang sunyi itu, terdapat kedua remaja bodoh yang sedang bertarung. Mereka saling melempar barang-barang yang ada di taman tersebut., kemudian menghajar satu sama lain, berteriak nama julukan, menerjang, menggigit, mencubit, sampai-sampai mereka berguling-guling di aspal taman.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu dan Gray tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Natsu menoleh, alisnya menaik ketika menatap seorang pria berdiri tegap di depan mereka. Natsu berdiri, diikuti oleh Gray dibelakang. Wajah pria berkepala pink itu mulai serius, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Lelaki ini... ia tidak mengenalnya. Pakaiannya tertutup. Ia menggunakan jaket abu-abu yang melapisi tubuh atletisnya, dilengkapi dengan celana _training_ layaknya habis olahraga. _Hoddy_ jaketnya menutupi rambutnya. Karena gelapnya malam, Natsu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa warna rambut pria ini.

Yang saat ini kelihatan hanyalah bibir dan kulitnya saja, matanya saja dilapisi oleh kacamata ber-frame hitam.

"Kau mengenal orang ini, Natsu?" bisik Gray.

"Tidak."

Orang itu tersenyum, "Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Natsu-san, Gray-san."

Darimana... orang ini tau nama mereka?

"Kau mengenal kami?" tanya Natsu, wajahnya datar.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, saya sudah mengenal anda sudah sangat lama."

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?"

Orang itu menampakkan seringai tipis, "Entahlah, mungkin seseorang meminta saya untuk menyembunyikan diri... mungkin?"

Pria itu tertawa, Natsu dan Gray tersentak. Tawa orang itu... asing. Itu bukan seseorang yang mereka kenal, bukan seseorang yang familiar. Insting Natsu mengatakan kalau pria ini harus di waspadai.

"Anda mengenal Lucy Heartfilia?"

**Deg!**

"Apa maumu dengan Luce?" tanya Natsu tidak suka, refleks kakinya maju selangkah.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Saya hanya ingin berbasa-basi, Anda tak perlu marah begitu."

Mata Natsu menyipit, ia menatap pria aneh itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kenapa dia mengenal Lucy? apa urusannya terhadap gadis itu? apa Lucy juga mengenalnya? kalau begitu kenapa orang ini juga mengenal Natsu?

"Sebenarnya katakan apa maumu, keparat." geram Natsu rendah.

Pria itu memerengkan kepala, kedua tangannya dimasukkan di saku jaketnya. Orang itu tersenyum kecil, memandang Natsu dan Gray dengan tatapan misterius.

Ya, inilah tugasnya. Harus menjauhkan kedua orang ini dari _Lady-sama_-nya.

"Jauhi Lucy Heartfilia."

"A-Apa?"

"Jauhi Lucy Heartfilia. Saya yakin anda sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Natsu—yang awalnya kesal—sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan orang itu. Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Gray pun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat Natsu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu!? kau tak ada hubungannya dengan kami!"

"Huh," pria itu mendengus, "Tentu saya ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua, termasuk teman-teman anda." ucapnya sambil melirik Gray.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya, brengsek!?"

"Saya tidak akan membuka identitas saya sampai Tuan memberi perintah. Maaf ya, Natsu—"

**Buk!**

Refleks, tangan orang itu menggenggam erat tangan Natsu yang sudah beberapa senti lagi mungkin akan meninjunya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Saya rasa tidak sopan jika memotong pembicaraan seseorang, heh, Natsu-san?"

"JANGAN BERCANDAA!"

**BUUUM!**

Angin berhembus kencang, tanah bergetar. Orang itu dengan cepat melompat kebelakang saat Natsu sudah mau menendangnya dengan kaki. Beruntunglah karena insting orang ini sangat cepat dan benar, mungkin kalau tidak dia sudah terbunuh tadi.

Pria itu terkekeh.

Natsu menggeram, "Siapa kau!? apa hubunganmu dengan Lucy!?"

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Maaf, Natsu-san."

"..."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Saya hanya mengatakannya satu kali, lebih baik anda mendengarnya dengan baik."

Natsu dan Gray menatapnya bingung.

"Lebih baik anda yang menjauhi Lucy-san terlebih dulu. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau besok Lucy-san sudah menjauhi anda, Natsu-san."

Mata Natsu membulat.

Apa..?

~oOo~

Lucy Heartfilia mengerjap kaget saat menatap Natsu Dragneel berdiri di depannya, berdiri disamping kasurnya, dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Lucy baru bangun tidur, dan di hari yang cerah begini... kenapa harus ia memandang Natsu untuk pertama kali!?

Lihat, dia saja baru bangun, masih pakai piyama, masih berantakan, nafasnya bau, apalagi sekarang?

"Luce..."

Lucy menatap pria itu. Hari ini Natsu terlihat aneh. Biasanya pria itu akan datang sekitar jam tujuh, tapi kenapa ia datang subuh-subuh begini?

Menghiraukan segala pertanyaannya, Lucy menghela nafas dan beranjak berdiri, perempuan itu berjalan menuju meja rias, mengambil sisir dan segera menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan khas bangun tidur.

Dari cermin saja ia sudah tau kalau Natsu menatapnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu seseorang semalam."

Lucy memberhentikan acara sisirnya.

"Dan dia mengenalmu, Luce."

Lucy menatap Natsu dari cermin, "Siapa?"

Natsu menundukkan wajah. Matanya mengerling kearah kanan, tidak bisa menatap Lucy yang sudah kebingungan.

Kepala Natsu menggeleng pelan, "Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu."

_Sudah kuduga._

Lucy tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya bertindak secepat ini.

"Wajahnya bagaimana?" tanya Lucy seadanya.

Natsu mendongkol, "Aku tak tau. Pakaiannya tertutup, aku tak bisa melihatnya sedikit pun—o-oi, kau mengenalnya kan, Luce?"

"Pergi."

"H-Hah?"

"Kubilang pergi, Natsu."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan-"

"Kubilang pergi!"

Natsu terlangkah mundur saat Lucy mengacungkan pukulan baseball andalannya. Iris karamelnya kini sedang serius, menatap seorang Natsu dengan tatapan membunuh. Natsu meneguk ludahnya gugup, "B-Baik, aku akan pergi, Luce.. tapi jangan marah begitu!"

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau pergi dari sini, Natsu." ucap Lucy dingin.

Natsu terdiam. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus heran.

Namun tubuh Lucy seketika melemas saat sebuah ucapan yang tak di duganya keluar dari bibir orang itu.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak pergi dari sisiku, Luce."

Mereka terdiam. Angin pagi mulai memasuki kamar Lucy karena jendela balkon terbuka akibat tingkah Natsu tadi. Surai kejinggaan mulai terlihat seiring dengan matahari terbit di depan mereka. Burung-burung mulai keluar dari sarangnya, sambil berkoak-koak tak jelas di pohon-pohon sekitar kediaman Heartfilia.

Lucy termenung. Gadis itu menatap Natsu dalam-dalam, bibir itu sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, tangannya yang mengacungkan benda kayu itu mulai melemas, kemudian terjatuh di samping tubuhnya. Natsu pun hanya bisa diam. Kepalanya menunduk, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap gadis bersurai pirang itu, ia terlalu takut untuk di tolak, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua hubungan tak jelas ini..

Lucy menghela nafas, "A-Aku tak tau..." gumam gadis itu. Pria di hadapannya mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan di jawab oleh perempuan ini.

"Aku punya perasaan.. kalau dia akan merebutmu dariku, Luce. Maka itu, aku—" Natsu menahan nafasnya.

_Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku..._

Natsu tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa tertegun memandang Natsu yang gelisah. Jelas-jelas pria itu menghawatirkan dirinya. Dan gadis ini sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaan itu? Apa-apaan!

"Maafkan aku, mungkin.. mulai sekarang kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Natsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia mendengar penjelasan Bisca-sensei dengan pandangan seperti orang bodoh. Gadis itu tidak memfokuskan pikirannya di pelajaran, melainkan seorang mata-mata sialan dan pertemuan orang itu dengan Natsu Dragneel. Tanpa sadar, Lucy sudah menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa memecahkan pemikiran rumit itu. Pria brengsek itu mungkin mata-matanya, tapi Lucy tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, kan?

Lagipula, pria itu suruhan sang ayah, dan otomatis dia adalah seseorang yang profesional.

Lucy tampak berfikir keras, matanya saja sampai tertutup hanya karena itu. Dimana dia bisa menemukannya?

Mungkinkah orang itu sedang mengawasinya?

Lucy tersentak.

Segera, Lucy mengadahkan kepalanya keluar, melirik lapangan belakang yang dikelilingi oleh semak-semak di bawah gedung itu. Mata Lucy menyipit, memandang setiap inchi lapangan itu dengan seksama dan di sekitar sela-sela pohon.

Siapa tau orang itu juga ada disana kan? Mengawasinya dari bawah?

Kemudian Lucy menatap kelasnya lagi. Menatap teman-temannya yang sedang fokus pada penjelasan rumus fisika dari Bisca-sensei. Mata perempuan itu menyipit. Tidak mungkin orang-orang ini mengawasinya. Lagipula, apa untungnya buat mereka? para manusia sialan disini tidak mungkin membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengawasi perempuan seperti dirinya!

Jadi siapa? siapa dia!?

"Miss Heartfilia, apakah anda mendengarkan saya?"

Lucy menaikkan wajah saat Bisca memanggilnya. Perempuan pirang itu tersenyum kecil, menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja, sensei."

Bisca juga tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu bisakah kau menyelesaikan soal ini?"

Lucy mengarahkan ke papan tulis, menyeringai kecil kemudian beranjak ke depan kelas. Mengambil sebatang kapur dan berpikir sebentar.

_1. Sistem katrol yang berupa silinder pejal homogen yang dapat berotasi tanpa gesekan terhadap sumbunya yang tetap. Massa beban m1 sama dengan m, massa katrol M sama dengan 2m, massa beban m2 sama dengan 3m, dan diameter katrol d. Bila percepatan gravitasi g dan sistem bergerak tanpa pengaruh gaya luar, percepatan sudut rotasi katrol sebesar...?_

Lucy tersenyum kecil, tangannya mulai menari-nari di papan tulis.

_a per g sama dengan m2 - m1 per m1 tambah m2 tambah k.M_

_k adalah konstanta inersial katrol, jadi;_

_a per g sama dengan 3m - m per m tambah 3m tambah setengah kali 2.m sama dengan 2 per 5._

Murid-murid tercengang dengan jawaban perempuan itu.

_Atau a sama dengan 2 per 5 kali g dimana k sama dengan 1/2 karena silinder pejal._

_Rumus percepatan sudut; a sama dengan a per R._

_jadi; a sama dengan 2 per 5 kali g per 1 per 2 kali d, sama dengan 4g per 5d._

Dan para murid mendengus kesal, memaklumi kepintar Lucy Heartfilia yang sudah melegenda di kelas mereka. Oh ayolah, semua orang disana tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ditulis Lucy disana!

Kecuali Bisca tentunya. Wanita muda itu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, silahkan duduk."

Lucy meletakkan kapur di meja, kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Levy yang duduk disampingnya pun melirik kearah Lucy, yang kembali dengan wajah datar serta berpikirnya. Gadis itu berbisik, "Kau hebat, Lu-chan. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memecahkan soal serumit itu~!"

Lucy pun melirik gadis itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Levy."

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum lebar, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia kembali ke posisi duduknya dan menyalin jawaban Lucy di papan tulis.

Lucy pun kembali merenung di pojok kelas. Otaknya kini berputar-putar ke masalah pria suruhan Jude Heartfilia itu. Matanya menyipit, tangannya terkepal.

Ia tidak menyangka ternyata orang itu telah bertemu dengan Natsu secepat itu, tapi mengapa orang itu sama sekali belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di depan dirinya? Apa orang itu ada tapi Lucy sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin saja. Lucy tidak bisa yakin seratus persen kalau orang itu adalah pria yang amat dikenalnya.

Lucy bersumpah, kalau ia menemukan pria itu, ia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan dan membuatnya berpikir lebih baik masuk ke neraka dibandingkan mencari masalah dengan sosok gadis semacam Lucy Heartfilia.

~oOo~

"Jadi, intinya dia ingin kau menjauh dari Heartfilia, begitu?"

Natsu mengangguk, wajahnya semakin dongkol saat Jellal hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala saja. "Jangan begitu terus, lebih baik cari solusi agar aku bisa terus bersama Luce, Jellal!"

"O-Oi! Kau jangan marah terus, flamehead! Kau seperti wanita baru datang bulan saja." ucap Gray sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku lagi kesal tau! Mau kuhajar?"

"Kau pikir aku takut hah? dasar brengsek!"

"Sialan kau, mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Dasar sayu!"

"Sipit norak!"

"Pria dengan boxer!"

"Pria dengan rambut pink!"

"Diam!" Gajeel membenturkan kepala mereka berdua, "Bisakah kalian tidak berkelahi sehari saja, hah!?"

"Apa maumu muka besi!?"

Jellal hanya bisa menghela nafas saat teman-teman kesayanganya itu berkelahi konyol lagi. Yang punya masalah disini Natsu, terus kenapa harus dia yang berpikir mencari jalan keluar? Setidaknya Natsu membantunya, bukan berkelahi begini!

Wajah Jellal mengernyit.

Laki-laki itu segera berdiri, menatap sekeliling atap. Teman-temannya yang lain masih tidak menyadari pergerakan Jellal yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu berjalan pelan, wajahnya berkeliling menatap atap sekolah dengan muka datar.

Perasaannya tadi kok... ada sesuatu yang ganjal ya?

Mata Jellal menajam.

Ia tidak bodoh. Tadi, sepintas ada hawa orang asing di sekitar mereka. Namun karena hanya sepintas saja, Jellal jadi tidak begitu yakin, itu nyata atau hanya perasaannya saja? Instingnya mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres disini. Ya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Apa semua yang dikatakan Natsu itu benar? Ada seseorang yang mengincar Lucy Heartfilia? Tapi... mereka juga?

Mungkin dia harus memberitahukan Lucy tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_In other side of Fairy Academy, Audotarium Building. 14.20 PM._

Pria itu dengan tenang duduk di atap gedua audotarium, dimana itu adalah satu sisi gedung bagian utara Fairy Academy, yang biasanya digunakan oleh para siswa kelas 12 untuk meneliti tentang bagian bintang dan luar angkasa. Hoddy jaketnya melambai pelan, membuat rambutnya terekspos sedikit karena ulah angin itu.

Ia memilin ujung daun yang barusan ia ambil di sekitar semak-semak di lapangan belakang beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah di pertengahan musim semi begini. Ia menyeringai kecil, kemudian mengeluarkan dua benda persegi panjang dari saku sweater merahnya.

Sebuah foto. Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel.

Pria itu menyeringai keren.

Orang itu semakin tersenyum saat mengingat dimana Lucy Heartfilia menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis keturunan Heartfilia itu begitu jenius dan amat sangat mengandalkan instingnya dalam melacaknya, daya tangkap perempuan itu diatas rata-rata. Jadi kali ini, ia harus berhati-hati kalau ingin mengawasinya.

Kedua, Natsu Dragneel. Pria itu menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyangka pacar perempuan itu adalah orang yang bodoh begini. Ia berpikir, Natsu Dragneel adalah orang yang sangat mengandalkan kekuatan, bukan otak. Namun, ia juga harus lebih pandai mengawasi orang itu—

—Karena ada seorang Jellal Fernandes di pihaknya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan.

"Saya tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Anda adalah salah satu keturunan Heartfilia yang jenius, Lady-sama..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hehe, sorry kalo telat update ya minna. maaf bangeeett, soalnya saya agak kepikiran juga ama alur ini fict.

begini loh, saya itu padahal masih banyak chap2 santai yg pengen saya masukin di fict ini, supaya NaLu makin lengket gitu~ cuman kalo santai mulu, nanti malah kelupaan konfliknya, dan nanti jadi kepanjangan. huhu, jadi makannya saya langsung loncet kesini aja~! biar enak gituu~ ahahahhahahahaha :V

terima kasih yang sudah ngereview fict ini yaaa, sama yg follow and fave juga, big hugs for you guys~! :'D

kalo ada yg pengen disampein, sampein aja lewat review oke? terima kasih yaa sudah baca fict ini dari awal mpe sekrang, aku senenggg banget ngeliat komen" kaliaan~! :DDD

.

.

.

sipp, Reviews yang banyak ya! biar akunya makin semangat! :DDD/


End file.
